Well Hell
by Just a writer get over it
Summary: Bella Swan, not really an attractive girl in NY. But, Jasper Whitlock decides to have 'fun' with the young girl. After something that horrifies Bella, she leaves . 3 years later, a new girl transfers into Jasper's school. What if it's Bella? Who knows
1. Prolouge

_**Hello readers!**_

_**New and hopefully my old ones as well**_

_**Welcome welcome to my newest story**_

**Well Hell**

_**Ah yes**_

_**the story that I've had in my mind**_

_**for two days xD**_

_**er yeah if any of**_

_**my other readers see this?**_

_**yeah this damn cast took Christmas holiday**_

_**x_x fuckers**_

_**So sit back relax and enjoy the prologue**_

_**love ya**_

_**Btw I don't own Twilight Stephanie Meyers does and Bella doesn't own it neither**_

I was sitting by myself, again. It wasn't a shock to see little old me sitting by myself.. away from everyone. No one really liked me. It's hard to like me... or so I'm told. I kinda hate myself to. I'm short, like only 4'8. But I'm still 14. I can grow. So Charlie, that's my dad, told me. I have brown hair and it's comes just below my shoulders. I keep it in a low ponytail, since it's easier to manage. And I will admit I am a tad over weight. now like 200 pounds! No just like... 135? I don't care really that no one's likes me. I stopped caring... but anyway. My eyes are a chocolate brown; really pretty a friend said when I was a little girl. But they were covered by thick black glasses, since my eyesight was really bad. The worst thing about me? My braces. I had both bottom and top. I hated them! I looked like a freak in a place where everyone had perfect teeth... then again I am from Forks and not Queens...

I was sitting at my lunch table, writing in my ratty old notebook. I had high expectations on being a writer, since I was told I was an amazing writer by every English teacher I've ever had. So here I was, sitting by myself, writing in my notebook a story about vampires. Nothing like Dracula though. These vampires had golden eyes if they drank from animals, red from humans. Sparkely skin in sunlight and they were also different. I loved it and secretly hoped to get it published.

While I was writing _those_ kids walked by. The popular group. Joy. I tried not to look, but they were so perfect it was hard. The group consisted of 6 people. All popular, beautiful, and perfect. I sighed inwardly, what I'd give to have my best friend here. But she lived in Forks on the other side of the country. I was 8 when we moved to NY but I miss her with my soul. Her names Rosalie Hale, but I call her Rose. She was beautiful, like 5'9 with long blond hair and piercing blue eyes. She was popular but she still loved me, and visited those rare days.

As the group walked by, one of the girls, the smallest yet taller than me girl of the group, Alice looked at me. She was 4'10, with hazel eyes and black spikey hair. She was pale like her brother, Emmett, school's quarterback. Alice was what I called major prep, she loved shopping apparently. I should know. I was with my cousin in the mall before school started and Alice was there, buy almost 200 things.. Next to her was her burly brother, Emmett. Like I said he was the school's quarterback. And an idiot. He stood at like 6'7, with curly black hair and brown eyes. He was a sweet guy. But he still didn't know who the fuck I was. and from the rumors I've heard, he was Alice's twin brother. Weird...

Then there was Edward Cullen. He was beautiful, I will admit. Handsome and sexy one lil package. He had messy auburn hair, and green eyes. He was Alice's boyfriend, and a manipulative prick. Last year we were partners in Advanced Physical Science? And he like controlled everything we did on the labs and such. Most of the time he was wrong and I ended up failing. Let's just say I hated him.

Besides him? School's biggest sluts. Jessica Stanley and Lauren Mallory. Jessica had brown hair that was always curled and apparently sexy. I thought she was a poodle one day I swear. Then with her pale eyes and skin, along with her dressing as a total slut? Yeah sure she's a good girl. and I'm tall. Lauren has pale blond hair and pale eyes. I can never tell the color. But she and Jessica wore the same thing every day or so. It freaked me out. And lastly there was. _Him._

Jasper Whitlock, the hottest guy in school. I'll admit he is really hot. He has this honey blonde hair that went past his ears, green eyes that sparkled in the sun. H may have been pale but he was very hot. I loved it! Along with that I've seen like some scars on his neck but never had courage to go up to him and talk to him about it. Shame..

It was like they were to perfect... Oh well. I shrugged and started to write, too wrapped up in my story to notice Jasper...

**Jasper POV**

I walked into the cafeteria with my friends, Alice, Emmett, Edward, Jessica, and Lauren. While we walked by a certain table, I noticed the girl. But she was too wrapped up in her writing. She was small, a little heavy, and with dark brown hair pulled into a low ponytail. I snorted lightly, _'Loser.'_ I thought as we walked past her and got in line to grab some lunch. After we all grabbed something to eat, mainly me, Edward, and Emmett getting actual food, we sat at our usual table. As the girls started to gossip, Edward proposed something that changed my life. "Jasper." Edward stated, pulling me from my thoughts. I looked at him, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes? What could you possibly want from me right now."

"Well I wanted to know. Would you like to have a bet? Plus a quick lay?"

"Sure? Where the hell are you getting at boy?"

"See that lonely girl? That's Isabella. Isabella Swan. But she goes by Bella."

"Oh. Yeah I think she's in my English class."

"Whatever. Look. I bet you can't get into her pants in like 5 months."

"Oh you're on dude. Now what do I gotta do?"

"Oh just date her. Then fuck her, dump her, tell the truth. And we get a good laugh."

"Cruel. I'll do it."

I got up and walked to her table, sitting across from her. "Excuse me, Darlin'. Can I ask a question?" She looked up, wearing black thick glasses. I couldn't tell her eye color, since the glasses were thick.

"Um. Hi? What do you need?"

I hid my grimace, she had braces? Major turn off.

"I was just wondering, Suga, would you be my girl?"

I thickened up my Texas accent, smirking.

She blinked, "What's my name."

Ah shit. I forgot it.

"Suga, I know your name."

Lies, my brain told me. Shut up brain! I mentally yelled.

"Great, what is it?"

Shit. shit. shit. Dammit! Peter would be dying right now at my incompetence.

"Well. Jasper Whitlock, what is my name?"

Er.. Er.. Fuck.

"Isabella, no... Bella just be my girl?"

Bella blinked and blushed lightly. "Sure... Why not." I grinned, perfect!

(3 months later, JPOV)

Bella and I were on my couch, making out heavily. I had my hands all over her, mentally saying ew ew ew ew. "Jazzy?" She pulled away, eyes a little wide. I wanted to cringe at her nickname for me.

"Yes Darling?"

"I've never done this before.

"Don't be scared darling." I smiled, "Think of it as my Christmas present to you."

She smiled and nodded, pushing her glasses back up. I hated those things! She NEVER took them off unless she slept or showered. And I never saw her eyes. It sucked. They must have been like Jessica's and Lauren's, pale and empty, like nothing was going on up there. I stood up with her, pulling her into my room and locking the door.

"Come on Darlin'. Let's have our presents."

And with that, I took away Isabella Swan's virginity, thinking that'd be it. Oh fuck me I was wrong.

(4 weeks later, Bella's POV)

I sat on the edge of my toilet, holding my head. No. No it couldn't e right. I sniffed and looked at the stick on the counter, a plus sign visible. Oh no. no no no.. I can't be pregnant! I sobbed softly, not hearing Charlie open the door. "Bells what's wr- oh no." I looked up, eyes wide and scared. "Dad. Oh god dad I'm sorry.. I'm scared!" I ran into his arms and sobbed, which stunned him immensely. He patted my back and held me, whispering soothing things.

"Bells. Is this why you've been puking your guts every morning?"

"Yes sir. I'm sorry."

"It's fine got it? I'm mad. But you didn't know it'll happen. Look. Tell the father today at school, your boyfriend? Got it?"

"Yeah, I do.."

I hugged him and got ready for school, pulling on my jeans and hoodie. When I got to school, Jasper was waiting for me, smirking. "Jasper. I gotta tell you something." "No me first dear." His friends were around. This wasn't good.

"Bella. The last 3 or 4 months has been fun and all. But I really don't give a damn about you. I just needed a good lay, and you were that girl. See, Eddieboy here paid me to do this. And I said what the hell it'll be fun. So there. We're through. Never meant a thing to me. Now what you gotta say about that?"

I was stunned, looking at the ground. I started to shake and turn, running home. No. no no no! I thought he loved me! I gave myself up for him! He'd pay!

When I got home and told Charlie, he got pissed. "That's it. I'm sending you home to Forks. Got it? I have to stay to support you but after the baby is born come back when you want to. I love you." I nodded and hugged him, going up to my room and getting my suitcase. I packed up all my clothes and was on a plane the next day...

(3 years later, JPOV)

I groaned as I slid into my chair, noting in my head summer ended to early. I looked around the room, noticing my friends were too wrapped up in something or in Edward's case, someone. I buried my face in my arms on my desk, willing to fall asleep. Just one more year. Thank god. My homeroom teacher walked in, a short Hispanic man named Mr. Gonzalez. "Alright. Since I know half of you are asleep, anyone awake close your ears." And I'm assuming the ones paying attention did because next thing I knew LOUD Goth music was played and half the class fell out of our chairs. I heard two giggles near the door. Weird.

"Alright. Since the idiot brigade is finally up, I have two new students to introduce. Well. One new, one old who is returning for her senior year. Class say hello to Rosalie Hale and Bella Swan."

I smirked as the girls walked in, but like all of the class I gasped.

_**I hope you like it!**_

_**I'll be writing as much as I can**_

_**And I can't wait to finish this one!**_

_**Please check out my other stories as well**_

_**thanks love Manda**_

_**Read**_

_**Review**_

_**Love it**_

_**I edited it. I think it's better now. I hope it is I mean. **_


	2. Well well look whose back

_**Ha ha only up like 12 hours and 7 reviews**_

_**am I that good?**_

_**ya'll are kind**_

_**and deserve the rest**_

_**here's my second chapter loves**_

**Well well look whose back**

(JPOV)

The two girls that walked into the room were beautiful. No scratch that gorgeous. One of them was like 5'9 with long blond hair that flowed to her waist, with blue eyes that pierced everyone, as if saying she didn't like us. She was wearing dark skinnies with a blue pull over hoodie and a black messenger bag hanging off her left shoulder and the bag itself on her right hip. The other girl was shorter, around 5'2. She had dark brown hair that went to mid back, and chocolate brown eyes that I felt myself getting lost in. She wore the same thing as the taller girl, except her bag was on her right shoulder and stayed on her left hip. Both were in black high tops, an identical smirk on both their lips. I shivered as something nagged at me, saying I knew the smaller one.

Mr. Gonzalez smiled, "Alright introduce yourselves. Add in something you like to. I don't care." The taller one smirked evilly, "I'm Rosalie. Rosalie Hale. I love shopping with my cousin and taking care of children. I'm also into mechanics and cars." Ah. She's Emmett's type. I looked at my best friend and sure enough his eyes were open wide, tongue hanging out. "Down boy down." I whispered to him, earning a glare from him.

The smaller girl looked up at Rosalie and out at us. Now... Wait what did Mr. Gonzalez say the new girls' names were? Besides Rosalie. Ugh. Shit I fucking hate my idiot brother. Now my memories shitty. Joy.

"Hey ya'll. I'm not new, duh. I'm Bella. Bella Swan. But ya'll know me as Isabella Swan." Everyone in the room gasped at the smaller girl, this couldn't be her. Bella was only 4'8, overweight, and ugly. But... She looked so different! She didn't have on her ugly glasses, nor did she have on those repugnant braces. She smiled big, showing off white sparkling straight teeth. Holy shit.

"Any way I like a lot of things! I'm a writer, and a musician. And I'm also well. Just lil ole Rosalie Hale's cousin." She smiled and I gaped at her. Well Hell...

(Bella's POV)

I was nervous about walking into the classroom. After I ran to Forks, Rosalie was furious. But she was there for me when I had the twins, and has been by my side ever since. After I gave birth at only 15, Rosalie started to help improve me I guess. I started to eat better, and run more. And I was RIGHT! I WOULD GROW! I grew half a foot taller while I was away, and I was dancing with damn glee. After I lost all my extra weight, my body was toned and fit, perfect! I ditched the glasses for contacts and in my junior year my braces were taken off.

Rosalie was right. Coming back here? And get revenge? Perfect. I could tell people were shocked when walked into the room with Rosalie. I looked around the room and my eyes found _him._

Even after 2 years, he was still handsome. Jasper Whitlock. The boy who took my innocence and gave me 2 little boys I loved more than anything in return. His green eyes were wide with shock, making me smirk. His honey blond hair was still a mess, making me swoon inwardly.

"Ah thank you girls. Now, Rosalie, I want you to sit next to Emmett McCarty. And Bella sit next to Jasper Whitlock. Boys raise your han- oh for Christ sakes!"

Mr. Gonzalez took a pitcher of water from his desk and walked up to Jasper and Emmett, who was sadly behind Jasper. The two boys were so far gone in staring; Mr. Gonzalez dumped water all over the two unsuspecting boys. From their reactions, the water was FREEZING! They jumped up and glared at the teacher, both of them soaked through. Their buttons downs clung to their frames, as the water seeped into their khaki's, darkening certain areas.

"Hey Rose. Looks like them two boys there think we're beautiful."

"How can ya tell Bells?"

"Cause they seemed to have cum in their pants Rose."

"I think your right! The water only hit their shirt and their pants are wet? Tsk tsk."

"HEY! WHO YOU THINK YOU ARE! YOU'RE PROBABLY FAT UNDER THOSE HOODIES!"

I turned my head to Alice, who was glaring at us from in front of Jasper.

"Rose, I think it's hot don't you?"

"Oh yes I do."

We pulled off our hoodies, revealing our tight black halter tops. Every boy and girl gasped, making me smirk. Over the years, my boobs grew bigger, up to a size DD40. I knew they were big and I flaunted then when I wanted something. So with this tight shirt clinging to me and my black bra clinging to my skin, I couldn't help but smirk. Rosalie didn't have big ones like me but she still looked sexy.

Ah and as we sat down, her behind me, I couldn't help but giggle lightly. Everyone stared, but I didn't care! Now... Just to follow through with my plan. I looked at Jasper and smiled, "Hey! I'm Bella!"

He blinked ten smirked, "I know Darlin', I'm your ex-boyfriend remember me? Jasper Whitlock?"

I scrunched up my face and cocked my head to the side, "I can't say I do. Sorry love."

He wanted to ask more, I could see it! But the bell rang and class begun.

The day was slow as fuck. When class was over, me and Rose head to the lunch room, both of us snagging some fries and sat at a table near the windows. I put my notebook on the table and started to write, making her roll her eyes.

"Bella put it away! Lunch remember?"

"I know. But I'm so close to finishing it!"

"Where are you now love?"

"Well. My main character, Isabel, is in the dance studio with the vampire whose been chasing her, Jamie. And just as he attackers he, biting her hand, John shows up and along with Elmer and Eduardo, they kill Jamie. But John freaks over the bite and his father, Chris, tells him to suck the venom out! So when he does, he almost lost control and drained her but he snapped back into reality. "

Rosalie blinked and laughed, "I swear Bella! You're gonna be an amazing writer."

I blushed and we started talking about things from home and such.

"Oh my god do you remember when Sean dared you to run through the neighborhood in your damn bra and panties? And you did it! I still have the video!"

Rose glared but we burst out laughing... well till we got interrupted

_**Well HELL~**_

_**Ya'll must be enjoy my story**_

_**I guess I'm having fun with this**_

_**Yay ahhah**_

_**Remember**_

_**Read**_

_**Rate**_

_**Review**_

_**Love it**_

_**Love Manda**_


	3. You think what? Oh HELL NO!

_**Ha ha I'm on a roll.**_

_**I'm glad everyone loves the new chapter**_

_**Now now ya'll will be dying of laughter**_

_**I got my ideas**_

_**all in **_

**You think what? Oh HELL NO!**

**I don"t own twilight period remember that**

(Bella POV)

I looked up and saw the popular group sit with us, making me want to literally growl at them. Jasper just smiled, "Hey there Darlin, listen. I know you don't remember me to well. But let's get back together how does that sound?"

He flashed hs grin, making me roll my eyes. "How about you fuck off you bloody little wanker! So anyway, Rose, I think that well," I grinned, "If a certain video got put up on let's say youtube.."

Her eyes widened, "Isabella Marie Swan so help me GOD if you do that I WILL chase your bloody ass all the way back to Forks!"

I laughed as Jasper looked at me, along with the others. "'Yes?"

"Did you just say no... to me? Jasper Whitlock?"

"Why yes. Yes I did. And you aren't to good for me. I already have those special people already."

I smiled as Rose glared at me, "OH lighten up you twit. Or else."

"What you gonna do."

"Welll you know how your er favorite shirt was ripped up."

"Yeah Cody did that. Why?"

"What if well. Cody was told by someone that Rose would love it!"

"ISABELLA!"

HA! I loved this. I smirked, "Oh puh-lease. You got Jake to dress in my favorite dress. I win!"

We looked at each other and laughed, while the others again looked at us weirdly. "Bella. Who are Cody and Jake."

"My business only."

I smiled and patted his shoulder, "If ya wanna date me. Well sir. You gotta be my friend. Then we'll talk."

He smiled, "I'd like that."

I smiled as someone snorted, "Oh my god Jasper just leave her be! I mean seriously! We ditched her harshly in like sophomore year. Stop toying with the poor pathetic fake bitch. I bet you that those tit's are just tissues in the bottom of the cup." Alice glared at me with some intense passion as she spoke, making me roll my eyes.

I chuckled darkly, which made Rose laugh. "Bella don't do it." "Nahhh she called me fake! I want my fun!" I stood up and walked over to the front of the table, facing them. "Ya'll think I'm fake? Well sir there is nothing fake about me."

(Jasper's POV.)

I raised an eyebrow in amusement, what was this oh so new sexy Bella gonna do? She moved her hands up to her neck and undid the knot that held her shirt off, making the straps fall in front of her shirt. she pulled her shirt down, revealing a black bra.

My eyes were popping out of my head. "Ah this wont do." She said. She reacher her hands behind her back and unhooked her bra, making my mouth drop. Her damn boobs were fucking real! they were big and perky. Rare combo. Very rare very sexy me likey. She grabbed her creamy god forsaken tits and shook them in front of us, "LOOK! FLESH AND BLOOD! Idiots." She fastened her bra on and turned around, moving her hair over her shoulder as she tied the shirt again. On her shoulder, I noticed in blood red ink with black veins surrounding it, a poem.

_Tears of blood,  
they run from my eyes.  
Like rivers of tears,  
that tell no lies.  
I tell myself,  
day after day,  
that it'll be okay.  
But I never believed it.  
I never could.  
For it was a lie,  
that no one understood. _

At the bottom was a single blood tear, making me blink. Wow. That was deep. She tied it and looked at us, eyebrow raised. "Ya believe me now fuckers? Come on Rose, lets go find our lockers. I wanna put up pictures of cousins and sean!" She laughed a soft laugh, making me smile a little. Wait! WHITLOCK SON OF A BITCH DON'T!

Rosalie stood up and grabbed their stuff, smirking. "Aight Darlin'. Let's head out." The two started to walk away, of course me, Emmett, and Edward were staring at both their fine asses. Ah but that little pixie ruined it.

"OH MY GOD! So WHAT that Bella has real tits! I bet you that Rosalie has none! at ALL!" Ah stupid little pixies.

Rosalie turned around and walked up to us. "Did ya just say I had nothing? I got C36 bitch. Watch your mouth." And like Bella,she flashed us her tits. They were OK. NOTHING like Bella's.

But when she tied up her shirt, I noticed she had the same tattoo as Bella. Weird. Alice was livid. "YOUR BOTH WHORES! WHO SHOWS THEIR TITS AT SCHOOL!"

And the next thin we heard was a SMACK! Bella stood in front of Alice, anger evident in her eyes.

"You call us whores? Puh-lease. I'm no whore. I was roving I was real. Since well let's face it. Your jealous. I have tits. Real big ones to. And Rose has em to. You? Your flatter then cardboard suga. You better watch your mouth around me. I have a bad anger and when I'm mad? I'm the scariest girl alive. Now. Be. Nice. Or. Else. Fucking little pixie." Each of her words dripped with venom, making even me shudder. She was scary as hell.

Alice's mouth dropped as Bella looked at Rosalie, who was smirking. "I'd follow her advice. When we were girls. No actually last year, she was very mad at me for something and forced me into getting matching tattoo's. Very evil and scary. Ciao." Bella turned and slapped Alice again, "That's for calling mine fake to. Adios mucha estupida pequena nina."

The two walked away, and all I could think was.

_I think I'm falling in love again. _

_**Hope you liked this lovelys**_

_**and to Vamp Gryl**_

_**Mr. Gonzalez**_

_**is based off my teach from freshmen year**_

_**hope you love this**_

_**love Manda**_

_**Read**_

_**Rate**_

_**Review**_

_**Love it**_


	4. New friends? What?

**_Ah my readers welcome to my 4th chapter_**

**_and a merry christmas to everyone_**

**_Tis the season ya know? Now Ihope you like_**

**New friends? What?_  
_**

Love me! :D

(BPOV)

I smirked as I walked away, serves that stupid little pixie right for even trying to put my favorite cousin down. Speaking of the devil herself, she walked up next to me, an arm around my shoulder and grinning. "Damn Bells. Your so cruel to them." "I know right? So deserved it though. Stupid lil flat pixie. Come on, Rose. Let's just set up our lockers." She laughed and nodded as we made our way to the row of top/bottom lockers that lined the halls. After a good 5 or so minutes, we found our lockers. I was so not happy in the least bit of sense. She got a top locker, right above my bottom locker.

"Lucky fuck."

"Any boy who even get it in me is a lucky fuck dear."

I laughed and nodded as I opened my locker and dumped in all the books they gave me today. Note to self, buy locker shelf. I smiled as I opened my bag and pulled out a few pictures from home, me with all my friends from there and I sure as hell miss them with all my heart. I put up pictures of me with this boy, Sean, who was like an evil older brother. But I loved him all the same. Then there was this guy, Skye, who could make me laugh on even my worst days. And a few other boys I liked to be around as well. I laughed softly as I taped a picture of me and Skye, him kissing my cheek. He was the sweetest but we both knew love wouldn't work out for us. That and he's gay. Hot ass boyfriend he's got now. I remember the day he got said boyfriend, I was asleep in bed and he jumped on me about him. I nearly murdered him for it but hell I couldn't stop laughing and I never held anger against Skye. Or his little sister she's so CUTE!

I laughed as I covered the inside of my locker door in pictures of my friends, so many memories made in less then 2 years. I looked up at Rose, who was doing the same thing as me. Of course, her pictures involved more cruel things she has done to poor guys. I always felt bad. Not. Rose looked down at me and raised an eyebrow, "You OK dear?"

"Mhm, Hey Rose, check it out. Someone decided to follow us."

She turned her head and saw what I saw, Emmett McCarty standing there, rocking back and forth on his feet looking down.

"Can we help you?" Rose asked in a clipped voice, "Or are you just gonna stand there and look like a twit?"

He blinked and gave an awkward smile, "I wanted to say sorry to Bella. About what happened a few years ago. I never knew what was going on till they really explained it to me. I'm slow in a sense and it was mean/wrong of them to do that. I'm sorry Bella. Friends?"

I smiled and stood up, "Sure why not? Besides I'd love a guy friend in this damn place. That Mike Newton kid scares the fuck outta me and his little friends as well."

And next thing I knew I was being picked up and swung around, "Yay! I got a baby bells! Wait!"

He put me down and smiled again, "Can I call you that? Like Baby Bells?"

"You are like.. a good foot and a half taller. So sure, why not!"

"Ehhem!"

Rose looked between me and my newest favorite guy in NYC. Besides my daddy. And 2 others…

"Emmett you better be nice to her! She's my little cousin, but. Can't I be your friend to?"

She opened her arms for a hug and I swear to damn god I saw the devil blush. Her! Blush! She never blushed! Not even when she gave that guy a Tiawana Tooth Pull. She got on her damn knees and tied that string around his balls. That poor boy. Emmett grinned and picked her up, hugging her tight.

"Hey! Be careful! My cousin is fragile like me!" Emmett laughed and pulled me into the hug to, making me laugh.

"Hey Em? Wanna come by after school to play video games with me? Rose is mean and wont play with me and my dad's at work."

He grinned big, "Sure! Anything for my Baby Bells!"

"Hey! Ahha I got a nick name for you to, big teddy bear!"

He laughed as the bell rang, making me groan.

"Joy. Class. Wait, I'm in astrology who else?"

"Bella, I am duh."

"Me to! Yay! Come on I'll show you the way!"

Me and Rose grabbed our bags and followed him, smiling. Oh yes I am happy for now. And I plan on staying happy.

(JPOV.)

Just after Bella and Rosalie left, Emmett looked out to where they went then back at us.

"Is something wrong dear Emmett?"

"Yeah there is, you guys are the problem! I still can't believe you were mean to a girl like that. Screw you guys I'm heading out for them!"

"Oh HELL no your not!"

Ah that stupid little pixie. Must she ruin everything?

"I will do what I want Alice, you can't stop me."

"Yes. Yes I can! Your MY big brother and you won't go anywhere with those whores!"

Emmett looked down on the damn pixie,

"You guys hurt her so bad she left. I'm going."

And with that he got up and went to follow them, making the table eerily quiet. The bell rang, meaning I had to head to Astrology. Imagine my surprise after I sat down, did Emmett come in… With Bella and Rosalie.

"So, Big Teddy Bear, your coming over today right?"

Excuse me what the fuck did Bella just say?

"Of course, Baby Bells! Hey since like my stupid erg pixie sister is probably mad and going to take my Jeep, can I catch a ride with you two?"

Baby Bells? When the hell did they get friendly?

"Sure. We can take my M-3, that red car?"

"Oh my god Rose! That's yours? I love your car!"

"Thanks Em."

Well fucking Hell. I was not liking this. At all. And the way that Emmett touched Bella made my damn blood boil. Do NOT tell me I'm falling in love with her. Dammit!

The bell rang and the trio sat, Emmett next to me, Bella in front of him and Rosalie in front of me. I glared at Emmett, how was he so lucky to become her friend the first day she's back in like what 2 years?

And before I could ask, Gonzalez walked in smirking. "Ah afternoon class now.." And I tuned him out the rest of class, which felt so short! I couldn't help but stare at Bella… Longing I guess. But I did hurt her a few years ago… Meh maybe she's forgiven me. Or forgot. Let's hope forgot.

**_Oh ho! Jasper is falling in love? Or is it just lust? _**

**_And is he -gasp- JEALOUS? SAY IT AIN'T SO!_**

**_Poor him _**

**_Ah in our next addition of _Well Hell**

**_We'll follow Bella home with her new friend Emmett _**

**_and then over to Jasper to well_**

**_Secret_**

**_Remember Lovely's_**

**_Read_**

**_Rate_**

**_Review_**

**_Love it!_**

**_Manda  
_**


	5. Wow Really? Amazing!

_**Ah alright then loves**_

_**Its time for me to well**_

_**Update **_

_**Joy**_

_**I can't wait to weave this story **_

_**For all of you to read**_

**Wow…. Really? Amazing**

[BPOV]

I was smirking, oh it can't be real. We were in astrology and as Mr. Gonzalez was talking about the course outlines for the next year, Jasper Whitlock was well… Out of it. It was funny when Mr. Gonzalez noticed, and smirked.

"Mr. Whitlock, are you with us?"

And when he didn't respond, Mr. G took someones water bottle, opened it, and dumped it on Jasper, shocking the boy out of his whits and yet again, soaking his jeans, particularly in his 'Special Area'.

I couldn't help but grin, as Jasper tried to glare at Mr. G and failed miserable. "Well. Mr. Whitlock, while you were staring at Ms. Swan, would you like to explain what we were discussing today?"

Everyone, especially me were laughing our asses off.

"I apologize Mr. G, he is just well. A boy. And he just needed that nice cold shower, since after all. Having a stiffy in class is a no no."

Everyone's mouths hung open as the bell rang and thank the heavens I had no more school. For the day that is.

I stood up and walked over to Jasper, who had a face of anger mixed with confusion. "OH I'm just repaying for something love." Taking his hand, I wrote my name and cell number on his hand.

"Give me a call if your dedicated to actually being my friend and your not trying to get a quick fuck."

Leading Emmett and Rose out of the school, we got into her M-3. I stayed in the safe haven of her backseat, since she is scary when she drives.

Emmet grinned, "I LOVE your car!"

"Thanks, I work on it myself. No one touches my baby."

"True that Em. Rose here would castrate any male or de-boob any woman who tried to work on her car without her permission. I think she's the reason Skye's gay."

"Oh for fuck sake! It's NOT my fault! It's not ANYONES fault he's gay!"

"But he was straight, then he wanted to work on your car as a surprise for your birthday and then you went bullistic on him! I feel bad for the little wanker."

"Sod off Belle!"

"It's BELLA!"

"Yes yes. Sure it is Belle."

And for the rest of the ride home, me and Rose argued about names and who made who gay. Of course, Emmett threw his fair share of comments in as well.

When we got home, I ran out of the car, worrying like hell.

It was a two story house with a brick front, with brick stairs in the front. It was an old house, but I loved it all the same. To the side of the house, was a door and an indoor stair case.

"Hey come on Em, I live in the upstairs apartment with Rose. Dad lives downstairs and the basement.. Well that's sisters apartment. Come on then."

I unlocked the bottom front door and climbed up green and blue stairway, laughing at how long it took me to pain it.

When we got up the stairs, I unlocked the bigger heavy metal door, smiling. "Hello?" "Coming!"

[EmPOV]

I blinked as a basic carbon copy of Bella ran in, except she was kinda shorter and her hair was cut an inch or two below her ears. She smiled big and I smiled a little. What an adorable little 12 year old.

"Hey there Mandy. How was it today?"

"It was fun! I'm kinda glad I finished school already. Cody's been a good boy. He's been begging for you ALL day!"

I blinked, "Who are you and whose Cody?"

The smaller girl looked me over from top to bottom and raised an eyebrow, "I should ask you the same question big guy."

"Oh I'm Emmet McCarty. I'm Bella's new friend and you?"

"Mandy Swan. Bella's well quite frankly big sister."

I laughed, "Your older? Your like.. 4'11!"

"Fuck off bloody wanker! I'm 18 years old dammit and I will NOT be called a damn bloody child!"

I laughed again, she had a funny British accent. Which I must have voiced out loud cause the little girl smacked my arm. HARD!

"I went to Britian for high school or College as they called it. And that was a year ago. I'm stuck with the bloody accent forever now. Boyfriend thinks it's a hoot and major turn on. Ha! Little perverted wanker."

I laughed, "I like you already! I dub thee Manders."

Her eye twitched as Bella and Rosalie started to laugh, "Watch is Teddy! Mandy is kinda scary when mad."

I shrugged and finally took a look around the place, smiling. The room I walked into was a big living room from where I stood to the other side of the house, not so big I say. A 50in flat screen up against the wall to my right, a door to my left which I could guess was the bathroom.

There was a large black leather couch a few feet from the TV, with a black coffee table in front of it, and a few black leather chairs on either side of the couches. There were two doors on the left side of the room, the first had a black and red sign that said, _Rosalie,_ but that was crossed out and had written underneath, _La casa de El Diablo. _

I laughed and noticed the last door said, _Cody and Jake's room. _Now I'm curious. The rest of the room held cabinets of trophys or pictures or collectibles. It was a nice place for Rose and Bella to live.

"So Em. Just sit down on the couch and I'll grab us some Coke's, and then you can meet a few interesting little boys."

"Sure Bells."

She disappered into a hallway a little past the bathroom and into what I guessed was the kitchen.

So I sat on the couch and stretched out, as Rose rolled her eyes at me. "Really Em? Really?" "Yup." I popped the P, making her laugh.

"Em anything that is said or seen in this apartment today stays between all of us got it? You can't tell Jasper, or Pixie, or Edfuckward, or the sluts. Got it?"

"Uh sure. I guess so."

Bella and that evil little Manders walked back into the room,. Bella holding 2 Cokes, a big ass bowl of chips, and of course, she had fucking skittles! She. Is. The. Best. Little. Sister. Ever.

Manders however, had two children with her. One attached to her hip and the other holding her hand as they walked towards me. I blinked, "Okay. So Manders here had a couple munchkins."

Bella laughed and putthe food down on the table and took both kids intro her arms and cuddled them ,"No silly. They are MY baby boys. Emmett? Meet Cody and Jacob."

I took a closer look at them and my eyes widened. Cody had piercing green eyes like someone I knew.. And brown hair like Bella's. Jacob had his mothers eyes and dirty blond hair. I thought about it for a moment… Both look around two… Blond hair.. Green eyes.. My eyes widened.

"No."

I whispered the words from my mouth and she nodded, "Yes. Meet Cody Harry and Jacob Lee Whitlock."

I blinked and I growled, "That low life bastard! He did this!" "Calm down he didn't know Teddy. Now come on, I'm gonna whoop your ass in COD… or are you a big ass baby?"

Mandy glared and tiptoed, slapping her sister upside the head.

"You twit! What kind of bloody influence are you if you curse in front of your bloody kids."

"Yea. What if you keep it up with that accent?"

"You KNOW I can't get rid of it!"

"Whatever! Please put the twins down for a nap and I PROMSIE to be nice to Josh."

"Deal!"

Mandy picked up the twins and headed into their rom, shutting the door.

"Josh?"

I raised an eyebrow, making Bella laugh. "Yeah. Mandy's boyfriend and well. Soon to be Fiancé. Don't tell her though. Josh had to beg me and dad to let him so it."

I laughed, "Nah. I like her I won't be cruel. Now let's play!"

[My POV]

And so for 3 hours, they played COD. And Bella whooped his ass. Each time. In black ops to. Poor Emmett. He looked so crescent fallen. When the stopped playing, Bella hugged him tight and kissed his cheek.

"Love you big bro. Werid. Saying that our first day hanging. Anyway I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Er… A ride would be good."

"Oh sure."

Bella laughed as she slipped on her black vans and her black Yankee hoodie.

Emmett like glared at her hoodie, untill she returned the glare 10 fold.

"Come along boy."

They once again walked down the long stair way and along the way they talked about the day.

"I swear it was the best day every. You should come by more. I really would like it if you did."

"I'd love to! I never had so much fun."

Bella laughed as they walked out, her lockign the door in the process.

"What's so funny you two?"

The friends froze as they turned and met the eyes of the one and only, Jasper Whitlock.

_**Ya'll better love me**_

_**And I hope you like this nice and long chapter**_

_**Love Manda**_

_**Read**_

_**Rate**_

_**Review**_

_**Love it**_

_**Subscribe **_

_**Manda ~love~**_


	6. What the hell man! Seriously!

_**Well Hell! Looks like I'm going in for my 6th**__** or 7**__**th**__** chapter**_

_**I think it's 6**__**th**_

_**Of well hell**_

_**Ironic**_

_**Now I have a proposition**_

_**But I won't tell you until the end of the chapter**_

_**Now on to**_

**What the hell man! Seriously!**

[JPOV]

So yeah.. I know I'm an idiot for following them but come on! A boy? Two girls? Alone in a house? To 'play' XBOX 360?

Yeah right. No girl plays XBOX… well no girl that I know anyway. So here I sat, in my black Ferrari Spider, waiting for them to leave.

At 3 I saw them go up the side stairs to what I can guess is her apartment.. And now its around. Oh yeah. Emmett got fucking lucky.

That lucky fuck!

I was pulled from my thoughts when I saw them leaving.

Using my very queit and stealthy moves, I made my way to them.

They were talking and laughing, making me raise an eyebrow.

"What's so funny you two?"

They turned around and their eyes widened, making me smirk.

Nice.

Bella's face that once held fear held anger now, oh fuck me.

"What the FUCK are you DOING here! Did you fucking follow me? What the HELL man!"

"Well I got concerned for the well being of my best friend and wanted to know if he needed a ride. So I just followed and came here is that a problem?"

"Bloody hell is it! Damn Mandy.. Anyway it is! Your following me man! NOT COOL!"

"Oh shut up. And whose Mandy?"

"My sister. Now Emmett who do yo want to take you home?"

"Er. Um."

Emmett looked between me and Bella, but I shot him a glare so he gulped/.

"Baby bells, I'll grab a ride with Jaz. See ya tomorrow. And tell Mandy I say I am NOT a bloody wanker! Whatever that means."

Bella smiled and patted his back, "Alright then. I'll see you in the morning?"

"You know it! Bye Baby bells!"

I rolled my eyes, then smiled at Bella taking her hand.

"I'll see you in the morning beautiful."

I picked her hand up as I leaned down and kissed it, all while looking at her. She just blinked and giggled a little, patting my head.

"Your trying to be my friend huh boy? Gonna need a lot more then that. See ya Em."

She opened the door and slammed it, leaving me outside with Emmett.

I looked at him and nodded to my car, "Come on let's go. I wanna know everything."

Emmett gulped and nodded, following me to my car. I got in the driver's side and looked at him, "Alright spill."

"Spill what?"

I started the car, not bothering to look at him.

"You know what I mean. How was the sex? If I do recall she was tight as a damn glove. Not sure about Rosalie. She's probably tight as well."

I pulled out of my spot and started driving, when I looked at him again.

His eyes were narrowed, claring at me.

"I didn't sleep with either of them. Bella is like my sister. Well a sister I actually have things in common with. But she did show me one thing, I shouldn't follow Alice's fashion advice I mean look at us! We are dressed like.. I don't know we are fucking preps!"

I looked down to my khaki pants and white button down. Then at him dress pants and blue button down. I had to agree with him on that. I missed when I could wear my jeans and boots. But Alice would kill me. I shook my head, "Then what the hell did you guys do?"

"Like I said. We played COD, black ops, modern war fare. And Halo. OH! AND GEARS! She's fucking amazing!"

"Sure she is. Wonder what the others will say to you being with her."

"I don't care. I found real friends in them Jasper. You gotta hang out with us soon. Meet her nephews. Just hang out with us and have fun."

I blinked and thought about it, which lead to 10 minutes of the drive to be silent.

When we were a block away I looked at him, "Your right. I'll give it a try, I mean I don't really well. Have fun in life anymore I guess. I'll try and talk to her tomorrow kay?"

I drove up to his house and he sighed, "Time to deal with the fucking pixie."

He got out and as he walked up the driveway, Alice appeared at the door looking pissed.

"EMMETT MCCARTY! WHERE THE FUCK WERE YOU? I COULDN'T FIND YOU TODAY! YOUR IN BIG TROUBLE!"

"Blow it out your arse fucking wanker."

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY TO ME!"

Emmett brushed past her and went inside, while she chased him and screamed at him. I had to give him props. He was able to deal with her screaming without trying to smash her head in.

I sighed and pulled away, driving towards the house. Guess I give up on trying to care really about fun and such.

Hell. Bella might be the key in my life to have fun again. Let's hope so…

_**Well hell I hoped you liked that xD**_

_**And well**_

_**Who ever is my 40**__**th**__** review**_

_**Will get the plots for the next 4 chapters**_

_**Depending on how far I am by then**_

_**Glad you all like my story**_

_**Remember**_

_**Read**_

_**Review**_

_**Rate**_

_**Subscribe**_

_**Love it**_

_**Manda**_


	7. I didn't see that coming

_**Alrighty then! It's time for another chapter of one of my favorite stories to write**_

_**Well**_

_**I just come up with this **_

_**You guys review it and read it**_

_**And also my 40**__**th**__** reviewer was?**_

_**Congrats love**_

_**Your gonna get my plot for a few chapters**_

_**Just PMS me and I'll send em over right away.**_

_**Kay then well**_

_**On with **_

**I didn't see that coming….**

[Bella's POV]

After Emmett left, I went back upstairs and up to my room, changing into my comfortable Pjs and curled up on my bed reading my favorite book, Wuthering Heights.

My copy was old and worn, since I always read it. I remember Sean complaining about it a couple of years ago, saying and I quote, "I swear to fucking god! That thing is gonna fall apart ANY minute! And when it does I. Will. Be. There. Laughing. My. Fucking. Ass. Off."

I laughed softly as I continued reading, only stopping to feed my little angels. It hurt some days to see Cody's green eyes. But I loved him. He was my baby and always would be.

After I fed the twins and Rosalie, I crawled into bed around 11 and passed out, dreading for the next day to come.

The next morning, I woke up at 7 to my boys jumping on me, a distraught Rosze behind them.

"Bella! How do ya control your kids!"

"Like so. Cody! Jacob! If ya be wanting chocolate chip pancakes for breakfast go let ye aunt Rose, the sea hag, get ye dressed!"

Cody laughed, "Aye aye Cap'n Mama!"

Cody took his brother's hand and then Rose's, "Let's go ye sea hag and be ready for the day!"

Rose glared at me, "You turned my nephews into pirates!"

"Whose fault was it to have em dress like pirates for Halloween? Now get em dressed!"

She laughed and led the twins into their room, while I sat up and yawned, ready to start the new day. I pulled on my black skinny and a dark blue cami, along with my favorite dark blue/black plaid flannel shirt. After looking in the mirror, brushing out my hair, I grinned and left heading towards the kitchen.

I made a quick batch of my 'pirate' chocolate chip pancakes for the boys and some omlets for me, Rose, and Mandy. Lord knows why she just won't cook on her own stove. No no she MUST take food from her little sister, as was in her 'older sister code'. Sureee if that's real then I'm a virgin.

Just as I set the small rectangle table with food, two little blurs tackled my legs.

"Momma!"

I laughed as I picked up Jacob, cuddling him, "How's my baby boy?"

He scowled and pretended to huff, looking away.

I chuckled and kissed his fore head, taking a good look at what Rose dressed him in. That woman has tried to let me have my baby's wear skinnys! They ain't even 3 yet! Fortunatly my little men were in plain old jeans and pirate t-shirts. So cute!

I put them in their special chairs and sat next to Rose, smiling.

We ate while me and Rose listened to Cody and Jake babble on and on about what happened with Mandy yesterday. And I got a nice look at my cousin and it seems she's trying to catch eyes today.

She was in a black/red plaid skirt that went mid thigh, a tight black sleeveless V neck, and a leather jacket that went an inch or two below her chest. Instead of her converse, she wore red heels, making me shudder. Heels are evil. I should know.

With an incident that included me, Sean, Rose, heels, short dress, and ice. Yeah they still don't let me live it down.

While I cleaned up the plates, leaving one just for Mandy. God only knows how long that evil girl can sleep. And she is fucking evil!

I shuddered at a memory that included her, a huge pile of snow, a shovel, a Jimmy Choo shoe box and a wooden board. Needless to say, I still think Rose doesn't forgive her for that. I, on the other hand, laugh about it a lot. But scared she'd do something like that to me. That no good!

The front door opened and the devil herself walk in, her hair in it's messy ponytail, glasses slightly crooked, and as usual in her pjs. She insists she rather change up here to be with the boys.

No she just wakes up late and bolts. As always. Lazy fucker!

I laughed at her pjs, "Sean's Yankee pants and your green long sleeved yankee shirt? Are you that lazy?"

"Sod off you bloody wanker! I'm bloody tired!"

"Language!"

"Sod off ya bloody wanker! You're a bloody twat ya know!"

"Oh shut up!"

"Blow it out your arse," she hissed as she shook her head., "Grab your bloody bag you twit before I start cursing again."

I laughed and hugged her, "I'll be home later. I love you. See ya."

I grabbed my bag and Rose grabbed hers, and while I shoved my feet in my converse, she was scolding me like a damn dog for not moving fast enough. Bloody twat. Fuck me Mandy's like…. Super rubbing off.

I got my sneakers on and gave the twins their good bye hugs and kisses and locked the door behind me as I left with rose, descending the stairs quite quickly.

When we got out, I locked the door and smiled, the sun was shinning. It meant it was a good day.

We decided I'd take my bike, she'd take the car. So I got on my black and green Ductai, and my black helmet for safety of course. I took off before Rose was in her car, so I knew I'd get there before her. And I was right.

When I got there, I parked it in a spot and left the helmet on the bike, which held the words I love my friends spraying on for me, "_You touch this your fucked got it?"_

I walked in and went to my locker, getting one of my books and started to read when I saw Rose walking up, glaring.

"Mad I beat you?"

"Maybe."

"Your just a big baby! Ahhah Come on and read with me cousin."

She chuckled and sat next to me, stealing one of my books and started studying as well.

When thebell rang, meaning we had to go to Astronomy, I mentally groaned. That meant Jasper. But it meant Emmett!

I giggled and basically ran to the room, grinning. When I saw Emmet, I jumped on him, hugging him tight.

"Teddy bear!"

He laughed and hugged me back, "Baby bells! Did you miss me!"

"Yeah! Rose wouldn't play last night!"

"Awe boo hoo I wouldn't play a video game, Shocking."

I laughed and pulled her into our hug, "I still love you."

"You better."

We laughed as we settled down and Gonzalez walked in, smirking.

"Well. Since we have some new kids and I'm a teacher, I decided. I'm assigning a project to everyone, in pairs. I'll create them of course. And I will know if you worked with someone not yoru partner. So it's Edward Cullen and Lauren Mallory. Alice McCarty and Michael Newton. Angela Webber and Ben last name not here. Idiot school. Anyway, Emmett McCarty and Rosalie Hale,"

Emmet pumped his fists, "WHOA!"

"SHUT UP MCCARTY! Any way Jessica Stanley and Eric York, Isabella, "

"It's _Bella_. Not Isabella."

"Yeah yeah take what you get. _Bella _Swan and Jasper Whitlock…"

And that's when I started to tune out Gonzalez…

Me? With Jasper? I SO fucking didn't see this coming! But… It helps with my plan….

_**Holy shit what's Bella planning?**_

_**Hope you like this**_

_**Sorry if the outfits suck**_

_**My friend was SUPPOSED to help**_

_**But his boyfriend wanted sex and I'm like.. **_

_**EW FUCK IT I'LL DO IT ALONE!**_

_**It.**_

_**Is.**_

_**Scarring. **_

_**When. **_

_**You.**_

_**Hear. **_

_**Boys. **_

_**You. **_

_**Love. **_

_**Get. **_

_**It. **_

_**On. **_

_**Trust me**_

_**So yeah**_

_**Read**_

_**Rate**_

_**Review **_

_**Subscribe**_

_**Love it**_

_**Love Manda :3**_


	8. God Do you fucking hate me?

_**Hey Ya'll**_

_**Now I hope ya are ready for this **_

_**New chapter of **_

_**Well Hell**_

_**And I hope you like it**_

_**So enjoy**_

God… Do you fucking hate me?

[Bella's POV]

After Mr. Gonzalez told us the pairings, he smirked.

"Alright. Everyone get into your pairs and start discussing what topic you wanna chose."

He turned around and started to list things on the board, while everyone else was moving around and getting ready to sit with their partner.

Jasper looked at me and smirked, "Guess we are working together huh ma'am?"

"Jasper Whitlock are you using a southern accent on me? That shit don't work love."

Oh fuck me I hate my sister I hate my sister I HATE my sister! Now I'm stuck with the accent. Again. Fuck me.

He raised an eyebrow, "Love? Are you trying to use british words on me?"

I rolled my eyes, "Shut up. It's my sister's fault I talk like a Brit most days. She went off to London for high school and came back with the accent. Though her stories from there are wild and amazing."

I laughed softly, thinking back to what Mandy told me about her friends there. Especially this boy named Maxxie, he was gay but he was like a brother to Mandy.

Jasper chuckled, "So let's get this started shall we?"

"Indeed indeed. So let's see. May I suggest we do our project on the Drake equation? I say it is by far the easiest thing on there."

"Uh… No it's not really. I can barely understand it. And I'm top of my classes."

"True but it is the easiest. Trust me. I learned it last year."

He raised an eyebrow, "Who taught you?"

"Sean. Duh. He teaches me everything I know."

She smiled cheekily as Mr. Gonzalez called order to the room once more, "Alright. Then. One by one you will raise yoru hand and tell em what yoru doing. Now Edward, what are you doing?"

Edward cleared his throat, "Me and Lauren are going to be doing studys on other planets."

"Alright next… Angela?"

She smiled, "We will be doing super novas."

"Mhm interesting. Emmett?"

The big lunk grinned, "We are doing the sun! cause it's the biggest!"

"Of course now… Jessica?"

She coughed. "We'll be doing the big bang."

"Easy but good."

After basically everyone else said their thing, nothing as complicated as what I chose, Gonzalez looked at me.

"Bella what are you and Jasper doing?"

"We will do a presentation on the Drake equation and in detail of course."

His eyes lit up, "If you pull it off you will be my FAVORITE students. Have fun."

The bell rang and I picked up my bag, and then smirked.

"Emmett! We have U.S next right?"

"Uh yeah?"

"Can I catch a ride?"

"Uh how so?"

"Like this!"

I jumped on his back and held onto his neck with my arms and my legs locked around his waist, "Mush!"

"HEY! I ain't no dog!"

"You're a bear! Run Bear Man run!"

He laughed and took off, Rose dying of laughter as she saw us run.

Of course, when he stopped I was clinging to him for dear life. He thought it was hilarious. I laughed and climbed down shakily from his back and went into the class room, heading straight into the back. After settling down in my seat in the far corner near the window, I started to think back to life in forks.

_I was with Sean, Skye, and Rose. We were sitting around my bedroom, talking like always. The twins were still in the hospital, which pained me in everyway possible but Rose promised it will be alright._

_I was talking to Rose about something when Sean stood up, fists pumped._

"_I GOT IT!"_

_I blinked, "What do you got?"_

"_A way to get back at that boy, Jasper!"_

"_And how the hell would I do that?"_

"_Just beautify yourself and go back! Take the kids and live with yoru dad and Mandy! And Rose if ya want! Make him fall for you. Hard. Then fucking dump his ass and come here back home!"_

_I blinked, "Shit. You might be right."_

"_I'm always right!"_

"_Like the time you said that my babies would look like freaks?"_

"_Shut up! They are adorable!"_

_I chuckled, "If I go, you better visit at least a few times!"_

"_I always will! You will not keep me from the lil ones!"_

_I laughed and hugged him, hell I was gonna miss him when I left._

I was shaken from my memories by someone shaking my shoulder.

I looked up and smiled, "Hi Rosey."

She scowled, "I'm gonna ignore you. So what were you thinking about?"

"Ah just about Sean. And Skye. I miss them."

"Same here. Can't wait to see them soon."

"I hear you."

She smiled and sat next to me, then Jasper sat in front of me and Emmet diagonal from me. I was sorta getting used to them being around all the time. Emphasis on the _sorta_. It was kinda creepy but hell, everyone loves Rose and me I guess. The new me anyway.

I yawned as Mrs. Nyugen walked in, and she was a beauty. With beautiful long black hair and piercing brown eyes, it was interesting how she was just a school teacher. She smiled as everyone settled down.

"Alright class. Now I have decided we will be doing group projects? It will be in 4's, and will be about your families history. Now it's due in a month, and I hope you guys trace back at least a few years. Now the groups will be, Angela Webber and Benjamin no last name, with Jessica Stanley and Eric Yorkie. Emmett McCarty, Rosalie Hale, Lauren Mallory with Michael Newton."

I snickered as Rose's face dropped. She hated Mike with a passion like I did, but she hated Lauren even more. Rose glared as Mrs. Nyguen spoke, making me laugh yet again.

"Ah let's see. Jasper Whitlock, Edward Cullen, Alice McCarty and.,…. Bella Swan!"

I blinked, then looked at Rose then around the room. I gulped, 'Did yo ujust say I'm with Jasper, Edward, and Alice?"

"Yes you are now.. The next group is."

I didn't hear her anymore, since the next thing I saw was blackness and heard Rose scream my name.

_**Attention! **_

_**I have a new story idea! It's based off a Japanese Drama I have come to love! **_

_**Called Hana Kimi! But of course, it'll be Jasper and Bella! **_

_**And it'll be one of the best things you've ever read. **_

_**I can't wait to get it finished for all my adoring fans. **_

_**So I'm naming it, well. **_

_**I'll name it probably, **_**Bella's quest. **

_**So be on the look out for it loves! **_

_**Kay? **_

_**Love you! **_

_**Remember **_

_**Read **_

_**Rate **_

_**Review **_

_**Subscribe**_

_**Love it**_

_**Love Manda**_


	9. Waking up and Projects Fun

_**Alright alright! First of all JemSparkly. I'm only 15 years old and trust me your not important to me. Just a mere… Twat Really. And for you that bloody twat Lanna-miss sunshine. It's not aimed at you get over yourself your not important to me. My friend who lived in Britain was NOT who told me what was right and wrong. My friend who WAS BORN there and LIVED there till a year ago did. Get over yourself your just insignificant to me now a days. I'm bloody me and I'm probably freaking smarter then you, blasted twat. Anyway to everyone else who loves my stories. Well I bloody love ya. Now come on then enough for me ranting, time for me to write on and have my fun. BTW I have Bella's quest posted. Trust me it's bloody long.**_

_**But I will say this. Sorri about this? Love I'm not mad hell. I'm glad you LIKE it and you don't point out OH THIS IS SOOOOO FUCKING WRONG! CHANGE IT CHANGE IT! Bloody MURDER I hate people like that. I can take questions I can't take how people think my writing is horrid in some standards. Wankers. Anyway before I rant again I owe you all this NEW and LONG chapter of **_**Well Hell**

**It's called?**

**Waking up and projects**

**_BUT! This chapter is dedicated to one of my reader's daughters, Devia kay? Love ya'll_**

[Jasper's POV]

Oh my god…. She fainted! Fuck me! Shit shit um..

"I'll take her to the Nurse's office," I said and mentally slapped myself.

I bent down and picked her and her bag up, then headed out the door.

I walked down the hall with her in my arms, and looked at her face.

Huh… She did get hotter over the year or two since I've seen her. I walked down the hall and opened the door to the Nurse's office.

"Hello?"

"Coming!"

A woman in her mid 20's rushed in, black hair piled into a tight bun at the top of her head, "I'm the new nurse, Ms. Asiyha. How can I help?"

"Ah, my friend here fainted in class, can I lay her down?"

"Of course! Will you stay with her for a while? I have to leave for jjust a short time."

"Sure I guess."

"Great! There's a bed over there, just lay her down kay? Thanks bye!"

She rushed out of the room, making me sigh softly. Well then. Gotta go lay this one down.

I laid her down on the bed and sat in the chair next to it, dropping her bag on the floor.

"Ugh…. Why am I here again?"

I looked around and tried to distract myself, but she was tossing and turning, whimpering even. Looked like she was in a bad nightmare.

I held her hand tight and touched her cheek, calming her down a little bit. I smiled and yawned softly… Maybe I can catch a few minutes of shut eye while I waited for the nurse… I put my head down next to Bella's hand and shut my eyes…

[Bella's POV]

I groaned and held my head with my right hand, what the hell happened?

I remember being in History and my teacher saying… Oh yeah NOW I remember. I fainted after I was told I was being paired with Jasper, Edickward, and the Pixie. Fuck me I hated that fucking pixie! Ugh..

I shuddered for a minute, I HATE when I black out… Reminds me of bad days.. Very bad days… I shook my head and yawned.

I tried to raise my left hand, but something was holding it down.

I looked down and an amused smile found it's way onto my face.

There was Jasper, asleep next to me, and a damn vice grip on my hand.

Chuckling, I slipped my hand into my pocket, and pulled out my ipod. Ah poor Jasper. He can murder me later. I slipped the ear buds into his ears carefully and scrolled through my music. When I found one of my favorite songs I grinned. I clicked, _A Candlelit Dinner With Inamorta _by Asking Alexandria. I put the volume on high and clicked play.

I heard Danny Worsnop's voice scream, "THIS ISN'T OVER BABY DON'T BELIEVE A WORD THEY SAY! AGH!"

That was enough for Jasper, who fucking jumped up and away, letting me go in the process.

"Good morning sunshine!"

I giggled as he glared down at me, like intense kinda glare.

"Hey! Didn't your mother tell you to be nice to a girl?"

"Didn't your daddy tell ya blasting screamo in a guys ear is mean?"

"No my cousin did. See there was this one time wh-."

I bit my lip, "Never mind. You owe me an apology for being oh so rude."

He raised an eyebrow and took my hand, "I do apologize ma'am. I never meant to be such ungentlemanly like on this day."

I laughed, "Gee thanks. Now like what time is it?"

He blinked and checked his phone, "It's around 2:50? School just ended."

"Aight… Hey do you wanna like start that damn project? For astrology today? Since it'll be the easiest one and the easier ones are best done first."

"Uh….. Sure why not? Do you need a ride?"

"Me? Nah I got my bike, I'm good."

He rolled his eyes as I sat up and grabbed my bag, "Come on. The faster this is done the faster I can go home."

"Why the rush? We can do the project at yo-"

"NO! You are NOT going to MY house for ANYTHING. AT. ALL!"

I stood up and walked towards the door, shaking my head.

"Come on, I don't know the way to your place so let's go."

He jogged up next to me and nodded, "Sure this way."

He lead me outside to a Ferrari Spider, in black.

"Nice nice. Now wait here."

I walked away and found my bike, making me smile. Hell I remember when Sean taught me how to ride… I chuckled as I shook my head. I missed Sean. A lot.

I got on my bike and put my helmet on, revving it up and rose it next to Jasper, whose eyes were wide open. I laughed as I flipped up the visor, "What? Never seen a girl ride a bike before?"

"Actually no."

"I see. So can we like go? I have to get home soon."

"Sure no problem."

He got in his car and drove away, with me right behind him.

When we got to his house, I whistled as I parked my bike behind his car.

His house was 2 stories and white, with alotta windows. I chuckled, I couldn't wait to meet his parents.

He lead me inside, and it was beautiful. The décor was a white/beige mix and it just… fit.

A woman in her early 40's walked in, with caramel hair that fell in waves down her back to her waist, and hazel eyes that seemed to draw you, and a glow to her that said she was a motherly type.

"Ah. I don't believe we've met. My name is Esme Whitlock. Welcome to our home."

I smiled, "It's an honor Ma'am."

"Well come on in! Jasper don't be rude, who is this beautiful friend of yours? And polite! Much nicer then that….. Alice was her name?"

He groaned, "Ma meet Isabella Swan. Isabella, meet my mother."

"It's BELLA! Dude! Come on!"

Esme laughed, "She's a fiesty one Jasper. Nice to. If there's anything you need just holler."

"Thank you ma'am."

I smiled brightly and followed Jasper up some stairs and to what I guessed was his room. But before he opened the door a hand slammed on the door.

"Jazzy. Man! What the hell! I told you, yo can't come in!"

I blinked and looked at the man who stopped him. He has dirty blond hair that fel just below his ears and hazel eyes. So I'm guessing this is Jaspers' older brother?

"Peter! Can't you see I have a guest? Get lost!"

Peter looked at me, a smirk on his lips. "Well, howdy ma'am. What's a beautiful girl like ya self doing in our humble abode?"

Okay NOW I'm SURE I blushed.

"Ah.. I'm here to do a project with Jasper here. I just need to finish and get home soon."

"Now Darlin'. After your done with… Jazzy here come and play with the big boys in my room."

He had this shit eating grin on his face, making Jasper basically growl. "I'll be inside my room. Come in when your ready."

He went in the room and slammed the door, making me laugh.

"Do ya gotta be cruel to yoru brother?"

"Well older siblings call that advantage."

"You sound like my sister. She's like a year or two older and she think's she's AMAZING! Yea.. Righttttt."

"I like you. Now, before you go to night, can ya say this phrase to Jasper?"

"Sure what is it?"

"¿Quiere ahorrar un caballo? ¿Qué tal si me das un paseo de, vaquero?"

I laughed, "That's a good one! Tu estas muy comico! Cual es tu numero de telefono"

"Mi numero de telefono es siete uno ocho, seis ocho siete, dos seis cero cuatro."

"Gracis! Yo voy a llamar mas tadas kay"

"Si. Adois Nina Bonita!"

I laughed and walked into Jasper's room, sitting next to him at his desk.

"Ready to start, Jasper?"

"Sure.."

[Jasper's POV]

We worked for an hour on the drake equation, and the presentation was coming along nice.

Though….. Every damn time Bella reached for a pen or a pencil, or something! She brushed my arm! And… I fucking hate to admit it but I felt tingles. Is that good or bad…. Anyway I guess it was just static electricity, that's it right?

Around 5 we finished half of it so we called it a day.

She stood up and stretched, yawning.

"Man I gotta go. Oh before I do?"

She leaned down and whispered into my ear, "¿Quiere ahorrar un caballo? ¿Qué tal si me das un paseo de, vaquero?"

She grabbed her bag and left my room, and I heard the door slam downstairs so I know she left. But I couldn't fucking move! Those…. Those fucking words alone gave me a fucking boner! Fucking hell!

I groaned and held my face in my hands, WHAT IS SHE DOING TO ME?

_**Ah the evil of writing. I chose what happens and what doesn't happen. Teehee joyish neh?**_

_**Anyway for ya'll who don't speak a lick of Spanish? **_

_**It goes as following.**_

_**Bella and Peter's converstaion in English.**_

"_**Want to help save a horse? How bout you give me a ride, Cowboy."**_

_**I laughed, "That's a good one! Your very funny! What's your phone number?"**_

"_**My number is 718 687 2604."**_

"_**Thanks! I'm gonna call you later kay?"**_

"_**Yea. Goodbye, Beautiful Girl."**_

_**Hehe only 4 years of Spanish**_

_**I feel smart now.**_

_**x]**_

_**So yeah we know the drill neh?**_

_**Read**_

_**Rate**_

_**Review**_

_**Subscribe**_

_**Love it**_

_**Love Manda Ja'ne**_


	10. Home is where the heart is

_**Alright ya'll I'm guessing you all missed me writing this?**_

_**And to anyone who just don't like ma writing**_

_**Well hell ya'll can go to hell suga's**_

_**Damn Spencer now I ugh never mind**_

_**Let's just get on with**_

**Home is where my heart is**

[Bella's POV]

I got on my bike and left Jasper's house, a smirk on my face. It was to easy to mess with that boys head. And that Peter guy is funny.

I chuckled as I pulled up to my house and parked my bike on the side and walked up the stairs to the apartment.

When I got the door opened, there on the couch was my sister in her jeans, Asking Alexandria t-shirt, and black converse, with both my boys on either side of her. She raised her head and smiled, "Why hey there baby sis. How was your day?"

I laughed, "Hey sis. It was good. I went to Jasper's for my project and used Spanish to scare him and met his brother, Peter."

"Peter huh? Sounds.. Interesting and familiar. Think he was one of my friends before I left for college, love?"

I laughed, "I can't say love. Now I want time with my baby boy's. And I saw Josh's car.."

"I'm going!"

She kissed both the boys heads and walked up to me, touching my cheek.

"Bella. It's you know who's birthday soon. Both of them."

I nearly growled, "Those…. People aren't even worth a thought. What they did was dis respectful and we will not give them anything for their birthday. Ever. Now go I think Josh is impatient."

She sighed and patted my shoulder, "Will do. And Rose called saying she'll get home at 8, she's at Emmett's doing their project. I'll be here tomorrow at 7 alright, mate? And those bloody gits aren't worth the pain they put us through kay? Love ya."

I smiled as my sister left and I sighed softly, that girl I swear. I looked at the twins and smiled, "Alright boys! It's time for your Mama to get some love."

I picked up Jake and Cody, grinning. "Come on little guys. Mama missed her little boys."

"I missed ya to Mama."

Cody said as he pulled on my shirt, making my heart swell with pride. The love I felt for these boys was astronomical. How anyone could not love their kids and.. And abandon them is beyond me.. _But sadly a familiar thing to me, Mandy, and Sean._

I smiled and walked into the boy's room, which was a darkish blue, and turned on the light. Light illuminated the room and I chuckled to my self, the mess in the room evident. On one side of the room was their two cribs, and rocking chair while the other had a celing to floor mirror door for their closet and next to that their dresser. And all over their blue carpeted floor were their toys.

I chuckled and put them on the soft floor then sat crisscrossed on that said floor. Cody looked at me and at the mess on the floor then grabbed one of his favorite books for me to read to him, _Where the wild things are by Maurice Sendak._

I chuckled, "Alright, I'll read to you both."

I opened the book and started to read, pointing out things to them as I read. They loved when I read, since I always did these voices and acted so animated.

I checked the time when I finished the story, which was around 5:50. I picked up the twins and smiled, "Come on little pirates, you play nicely for a few minutes kay?"

I got up and put away their smaller cars then put out their bigger cardboard building blocks and left the room. I went into the kitchen and started to boil some water for the spaghetti for dinner;.

After I got the water boiled I started on the spaghetti and the pasta sauce. I cut up some onions, some tomatoes, and of course a little garlic.

After I made the sauce and the spaghetti finished, I went into the boys room and picked them up, smiling.

I put them in their chairs and served them little portions of spaghetti and a plate for myself. As they ate, the boys told me about what Mandy did with them, all legal thank god. After they ate I gave them a bath, which ended in me being covered in bubbles. I swear they act like me when I was a little kid.

After I bathed them and changed them into their pirate themed PJ's, I took them into their room and sat in the rocking chair, each of them on one of my knees.

"Mama. Tell us a story please?"

Cody begged, his green eyes shinning with anticipation. I chuckled and nodded, "Sure baby. Now let's see…."

I spun a tale about a young maiden who was taken from home by a mean old pirate. But over time the mean old pirate and the maiden fell in love and they became the most feared pirate couple in all the seven seas.

"And so, Ruth along with Shamus sailed the seven seas, feared by all those who heard their names. But they loved each other till time stopped for them. For ever and ever. The end."

I looked down and the two of them were nodding off in my arms, making me laugh softly. I stood up, with them in my arms, and I put them in their cribs. After putting their toys away in the cabinets, I grabbed a shower and changed into some of Sean's old pajama pant's and a dark green wife beater.

After running a comb through my hair, I checked the time. 8:15 flashed on my cell, so Rose should be home by now.

I left the bathroom and checked her room, chuckling when I looked in.

She was on her bed, curled up with this big teddy bear, fast asleep. I tiptoed in, slipped her shoes and jacket off, changed her into some pajama pants and a regular shirt then put a blanket on her.

I went back to my room after checking up on the twins and finished up my homework then started to read my old copy Wuthering Heights yet again.

Around 10 I braided my hair, climbed into my bed, and passed out listening to A day to remember.

The next morning around 7, I woke up which was early in my standards.

I sat up and yawned, stretching slightly.

I pulled on light wash denim jeans and a red/black tank top. After running a brush through my now slightly wavy hair I pulled it into a low ponytail and slipped on my black converse.

I went into Rose's room and woke her up, avoiding the pillows she threw at my skull as collateral for waking her up so early in the morning.

"Rose just get the hell up. Kay? I wanna get in there early and I bet Emmett's waiting.."

And like a rocket, she shot out of bed and started to change. She looked at me, an exasperated look on her face. "GET OUT!"

She threw one of her 'fuck me' heels as I call them at my head and I left the room, closing it as to avoid being the target for any more of her… clothing.

I went into the boys room and check on them, sighing softly when I sawe their sleeping forms. They were so cute!

That is, until Jake woke up saw me and threw his bottle at my head. I groaned and laughed as I walked over and picked him up, "Now who taught ya to throw like that?"

"Mandy!"

"Of course the little she devil did."

He laughed as I brushed some of his hair out of his face, "Come on let's get you changed and dressed then we'll get Cody up."

He giggled as I changed him from his pajama's into some jeans and a light blue t-shirt. I put him down on the floor and went over to Cody's crib.

I picked up Cody and rocked him a little, waking him up. He smiled then tugged on my hair, making me laugh.

"Good morning to you to sunshine. Come on let's get you change and ready for the day."

"Yes ma'am!"

I laughed and changed him into jeans and a light green shirt, then put him down.

He looked at Jake, then the two stood up and held onto my hands.

"Alright let's go say hi to Auntie Rose and you guys can help her make breakfast while I go get Aunt Mandy."

They giggled as I led them out of their room and into the living room, where Rose was. She was in black ripped skinnys, a tight red tank top, and black heels. I raised an eyebrow, "Got a hot date, Rose?"

"Yeah two. Cody and Jake here promised to make breakfast with me!"

I laughed as the twins ran to her and held her legs, "I'll be right back. I need to get Mandy and if Josh is there, him to. Lazy one owes me."

I smiled and left the apartment, going down the stairs and into the crisp September air. Cutting across the front of my fathers house, I went to the side, and jumped down into the small walk way built there. I went down the small steps into the big trench this I called it and faced the big metal blue door. With a smirk, I raised my fist and rapped on the door 5 times.

I heard a groan from inside and the rustle of sheets and clothes. Finally, my sister appeared at the door in Red Sox boxers and one of Josh's hockey jerseys. I raised an eyebrow, "Nice outfit sis. Anyway read? I need to leave soon."

She groaned, "Give me a bit, come on in kay?"

"Thanks."

I walked into her apartment and chuckled shaking my head. In front of me was her living room, to the right her bedroom. Her living room had a huge TV and a lot of game consoles and games as well pushed to the wall next to the door, next to the AC that was jammed into the wall by a previous tenant.

Across from that a black leather couch that had a black wooden coffee table in front of it, with all sorts of car and video game magazines.

The walls themselves were a light green nothing to bright, with a dark hard wood floor. I chuckled and sat on the couch and looked at the door to my sister's room, which was right near the door I came in through. It was painted dark green with a skull in black. Just the reason I never let my kids down here. EVER. I chuckled and looked at the door on the opposite end of the room that led into my dad's basement.

Mandy hated it, but dad insisted the door be there so Mandy reluctantly agreed. A little past the living room I was in was a kitchen painted the same light green. Of course with the light square table and matching chairs she had in there along with the other usual kitchen stuff I'm still surprised she comes to me for food. Just lazy I say.

Mandy opened her door and came out in straight black jeans and her four year strong hoodie. I envied her. I wanted that hoodie!

I smiled, stood up and looked past her into her dim room andinto her bed. "Hi Josh! Did ya sleep okay?"

I snickered as Mandy glared and I heard a sleepy, "Hi Bella. I slept fine. I'll see you later."

"Come on you bloody git. Let's go. I'll see you later Joshie baby," She had a sly smile on, "And baby? I'd love a lollipop later."

I saw Josh stiffen from the position I was in and I shuddered, "EW! YOU FUCKING ASS! SISTER IN THE ROOM!"

"I know! That's why I said it, love. Now come on, git, let's go then."

She took my hand and dragged me out of her apartment, and locked her door.

"Come on I just wanna get through the day as fast as I can."

She smiled, "Alright, love. Move your arse."

I laughed as we went back up to my apartment where Rose was, a smile on her face.

On the kitchen table were plates that had a variety of either French toast, sausage, and of course eggo waffles.

I laughed as we all took a seat and talked over breakfast.

After we finished, Rose and I kissed the boys' forehead's, grabbed our bags and left while I said, "Mandy! My house better not be destroyed when I get home!"

"I promise ya love! I promise!"

We left down the stairs and I got on my bike, put my helmet on, and sped off to school. When I got there, I parked my bike, went into the school, and straight to my locker. After I opened it and got some books, I sat down and put my ear buds in, smiling.

While I sat and read, I didn't notice Rose got there. Nor Emmett. Until I felt myself being picked up and swung around, "Baby Bells! Hi!"

I laughed and took my music out as he put me down, "Hi to you to."

"I know right? Anyway let's get going to class… we might be late."

"Sure."

I picked up my stuff and went through the day, to absorbed in my music to notice what anyone was saying. By the end of the day, I was ready to go home. I was walking towards my bike when I felt someone put a hand on my shoulder, making me tense. I grabbed their wrist and turned around, twisting their arm, only to see Jasper.

"Oh shit. I'm sorry man."

I let go of him, smiling sheepishly, "It's a habit. Sorry. So what's up?"

"Um. We're gonna go do the History project today. At Alice's house. So yeah… want me to show you the say?"

"I'll just follow Rose thanks. She's working at Emmett's for her Astrology project."

"Oh.. .Okay."

"See ya there."

I got on my bike, put my helmet on, and rode up next to Rose, "Yo. Show me the way to Em's? Got a project to do with the pixie, fag, and blondie."

She glared at me, "I'm blond."

"We're related. I'm allowed to make fun of you."

"True… Fine. Lemme just grab Em."

I nodded as she flagged him down, making him walk up to us with a smile on his face. "Wha sup?"

"Hey Em. I'm going to your place today kay? So I need to know how to get there. So yeah. Let's go. I wanna get home and relieve my sister of babysitting. I'm sorta SCARED to see my apartment afterwards. But we'll see. We'll see."

"Sure alright."

"Awesome see ya there."

Emmett nodded and got in Rose's car, then speed away with me in pursuit. When we got there, I stopped my bike and parked it behind Rose's car. I got off my bike, put my helmet in Rose's car, and walked up the driveway to the house, mentally rolling my eyes. I went in the door and to Emmett's room with him and Rose while I waited for the others to arrive. And when they did arrive? It was like all hell that broke loose.

_**Bloody hell I haven't written in a while**_

_**Sorry then**_

_**My condition got worse and it hurt to create anything**_

_**I couldn't even make up..**_

_**Anyway I just finished this**_

_**It was supposed ti be longer**_

_**But like I said**_

_**No inspiration**_

_**So yeah**_

_**Remember my lovely readers**_

_**Read**_

_**Rate**_

_**Review**_

_**Love it**_

_**Subscribe **_

_**Love Mandy3**_


	11. All Hell breaks looseIn a way

_**Alright alright I know it's been a while since**_

_**Well quite frankly I've written**_

_**So let's get started shall we?**_

_**And if you want to participate in my contest**_

_**Check out the bottom **_

_**So now**_

_**On to **_

"**All hell breaks loose, in a way."**

[Bella's POV]

So I sat in Emmett's room while I waited for my… group from hell to arrive.

I liked his room, it was dark blue with all types of music posters around, a large king sized bed, a dark wooden desk, an office chair, a dresser, and a few other things. So while Rose and Emmett sat at his desk, working on their project, I laid on Em's bed, blasting my music.

About 20 minutes later, Em's door flew open, and behold, the pixie stood there. She was glaring at us, well mostly me. She started screaming something along the lines of, "MOVE YOUR ASS!" Or something similar. I shrugged and slipped off the bed, picking up my bag, and waving at Em. "I'll see you later, Em. Rose."

The pixie rolled her eyes and dragged me down the beige hallway, stopping at a pink door. She turned around and looked at me, hate evident in her eyes. "You will be oh so kind as to NOT touch anything other then the place you sit and your belongings. Do you understand?"

"Ya. Can we get this over with? I have to be home soon."

She scoffed, "What? So you can be with your hand tonight?"

"No your boyfriends."

I opened the door to her room and stepped inside, trying very hard not to barf.

Her room was painted a pepto bismol pink, with matching carpets. She had a full sized canopy bed, with pink sheets, pink blankets, and white pillows. She had a white wooden desk, white dresser, and white vanity that overflowed with makeup. She also had about 2 white desk chairs, some bean bags and other things I really didn't care about.

On her bed was Edward, in his usual get up of khaki's and a button down, today's being green. Jasper was sitting in one of her chairs, clad in worn jeans and a red t-shirt. He looked up at me, flashing a grin, which made me roll my eyes.

I sat on one of her bean bag chairs, pulling out one of my notebooks from my bag. "Can like we get this over with?"

The pixie stepped into the room and shut the door, glaring at me, "Yeah I guess we can."

"Good. So like… what do we do?"

Jasper reached into his bag and handed me a sheet of paper with questions on it, "We gotta answer these questions first."

"Alright," I said while looking it over. "The first question is, 'What is the farthest you know about your family lineage on either side of your family? Go as far back as you can and give as many details as you can.' So Edward… You wanna go first?"

Edward sat up on the bed, "Sure I guess. Where should I start?"

"As far back as you know, like great grandparents or even farther." I said in a bored tone, putting one of my ear buds in my ear.

"Well I guess I can say what I remember, slightly. My great grandfather, Aro Volturi, was born in 1903, in Rome, Italy. He married my great grandmother, Sulpicia DeFarrari, in 1923 and came to America in 1924, during the roaring twenties. In around 1948, about 3 years after my great grandfather had finished serving in the army during world war 2, my grandmother, Athenodora Volturi was born. She met my grandfather, Caius Mason in 1968, then married him in 1970. In 1973, my mother, Elizabeth Mason was born. She met my father, Edward Cullen Senior, in 1990, and married him around 1992. I was born in 1993 and that's basically my family history so far."

I wrote down his information, quite intrigued indeed. His family history was interesting, but I think mine had more value. Well, so I thought anyway.

"Alright, how about I go next!"

I groaned and rolled my eyes, joy the pixie was going to go now.

"My great grandfather, Demetri Brandon, was born in 1900 in New York City. He met my great grandmother, Heidi Roche in 1920 and married her about a year later. In 1925, my grandmother, Mary Brandon, was born. She met my grandfather, Alistar McCarty in 1945 and married him in 1948. And in 1960, my father Eric McCarty was born. My father met my mother, Andrea Kelly, in 1986 and married her in 1989. They had my brother, Emmett McCarty in 1992, and I was born in 1993."

I raised an eyebrow, so she was a true born New Yorker huh? Interesting. I jotted it down in my notebook then looked at Jasper, "Well. It's your turn."

He sighed, "Alrighty then. My great great grandfather served in the civil war in 1863, when he was just 17 years old. After the union won, in 1865, my great great grandfather, Jasper Whitlock married Catherine Monroe. My great grandfather was then born in 1875, John Whitlock. My great grandfather met my great grandmother in 1900 and married her in 1903. They had my grandfather in 1910, Lucas Whitlock. My grandfather met my grandmother, Lily Sidle in 1935 and married him in 1940. My father, Carlisle Whitlock, was born in 1950, and met my mother, Esme Everson in 1973. My parent's got married in 1980 and had my brother Peter in 1989. And about 4 years later, in 1993 I was born."

I wrote down my notes, then looked up to see them all staring at me.

"Oh yeah it's my turn huh?"

"Yeah it is. Hurry up I want you out of my house."

"And I want you out of my life but that's not happening anytime soon."

"Shut up!"

"Yeah yeah. Anyway it began in 1880 when my great great grandfather, Jonathan Hagerty was born in France. He dueled with Francis Jean for my great great grandmother, Louise McClean's hand in marriage, in 1900. Jonathan killed Francis and fled with Louis to America. In 1905 they were married, and about 3 years later my great grandmother Whoe was born. Sadly Louise died during child birth, leaving Jonathan alone with my great grandmother. But in 1916, he married Maggie McDouglas, who was from Ireland and already had 3 kids. In 1920, Jonathan died, leaving Whoe in Maggie's care. "

"Maggie abused Whoe, so Jonathans' lawyers removed Whoe from her custody, and placed her in an all girls boarding school until 1928, when she turned 18 and left the school with her father's fortune. In 1935 she met my great grandfather, Harry McGee, and married him in 1940. In 1945, my grandmother Helen McGee was born. She met my grandfather, Alexander Swan in 1970 and married him in 1973. My father, Charles Swan, was born in 1974 and had the sad disgrace to meet my mother, Renee Dwyer in 1990. My sister, Mandy, was conceived in 1990 and my father married my mother even though he was 16. My sister was born in 1991 and around 2 years later, I was born. My mother decieded to leave my father, my sister, and I in 1995. So she packed up and left with her sister, Joanne Dwyer."

I took a breath and looked at the others, who all held surprise and shock in their eyes.

"Yeah whatever. The next question on the sheet says, 'Do you have any siblings or cousins?' So Edward any cousins or siblings?"

He looked startled and shook his head, "I have my cousins Alec and Jane, but that's it. I'm an only child."

"Mhm I see I see. Alice?"

"I have emmet. Duh. And I think my cousins Cora and Skye."

"Mkay and Jasper?"

"Ah just Peter. No cousins.'

"Kay then. And I have Mandy, along with my cousins Sean, Rose, and Holly."

I wrote it down in my book and looked at the question sheet.

"'Does your family have and missing relatives now adays, like a parent? If yes then explain how so.' So anyone wanna share?"

Alice smirked, "I do! My parent's faught a lot when I was younger, so does that count?"

I sighed and shook my head, "Those aren't real problems you know. Their still together aren't they?"

"Yeah so? How would you know hm? You don't seem to have a hard life."

"Alice I would advise against pissing her off," Jasper warned cautiously.

"I'm agreeing with Jasper, love, let Bella be."

"Oh no no. It's fine I promise. So you think I don't have a hard life huh?"

"Not at all."

I stood up and glared at her, "You really wanna know? Alright then. I'll tell you since you wanna know so bad about me. My mother left my family when I was about 2 years old, and Mandy was 4. She and her fucked up sister, Joanne left me, Mandy, Sean, and Holly without mothers. My father struggled to raise two daughters while working as a police chief in our small town of Forks in Washington. My uncle, Sean Thellwell, took his son and daughter in, since he was responsible. My cousin Rose? She lucked the fuck out. Her mother is my dad's sister, Aunt June, and she's happily married to Joseph Hale. She Rose didn't have to watch day after day as her father struggled with both me and my sister's teenage years. And when I turned 8? We moved here. To New York. I was like across the country from my cousins, the people I loved. Mandy adapted though, met a new group of friends. I stayed with her and her friends until she turned 14 and decided to enroll in boarding school in England. So for about 4 years, my life was hell. But that's the past, this is now. I've had a fucked up life. But I'm not complaining. I'm done for today, I'm going home."

I grabbed my bag and left her room, slamming the door loudly.

I made my way out of her house, got on my bike, and sped home cursing God and my insecurity about my family.

When I got back to the house, instead of going in like always, I went into the backyard. I sat on the rocking bench we had and I cried. I let my anger out, my pain, everything out.

Hell broke loose alright, I finally snapped and yelled….

_**Wow ehheh**_

_**Don't kill me**_

_**And those Bio's were just fictional…**_

_**So no killing Manda!Anyway I have a contest idea**_

_**And people can message me if they wanna participate**_

_**It's just basically?**_

_**I give you guys a plot to a chapter from this**_

_**A future chapter**_

_**And you can write what you think is gonna happen**_

_**Basically write your own chapter**_

_**Whoever's is the best I'll post it up here**_

_**And give the respectable author their credit!**_

_**So yeah**_

_**Oh and I might be making Not the american average**_

_**Into a multi chapter story**_

_**Called Stand up and scream**_

_**Not sure yet**_

_**SO yeah everyone**_

_**Read**_

_**Rate**_

_**Review**_

_**Subscribe**_

_**Love it**_

_**Love Manda**_

_**Btw YES Whoe is a name, it's I think german**_

_**Whatever it was my great grandmothers name**_

_**Idk just don't go all BUT IT'S NOT A NAME!**_

_**It is**_

_**Trust me**_


	12. Thoughts oh thoughts

_**Hello my lovelies**_

_**Ah yes**_

_**My story**_

_**Let me begin to entice you in my story**_

**Well Hell**

_**And this chapter**_

_**Is called**_

Thoughts oh thoughts….

[Jasper's POV]

To say Bella's wrath was scary, was an understatement. For the rest of the month, she ignored us. All of us. Except Em, she was super close with Em and Rose. For the projects due, which included me, Edward, and Alice? She just dropped just all of her answers for the questions, and for the Astrology project she did everything.

It was creepy how calm and collected she was when she presented our Astrology project, her voice level and calm. She avoided any sort of eye contact with me, which for some damn reason hurt.

It was October, New York was getting colder, and I was getting more bitter. It had been a damn month since Bella ran out, after sharing her family history. But something bothered me while she talked, she… She had this look in her eyes. Like she couldn't say anything else about her family.

It was a week before Halloween, and I was out with Edward and Emmett. We were walking around the mall when Emmett grinned. We looked over were he was looking, and was sorta surprised at why he was staring. It was a couple, the man rivaling my height while the girl was more petite, like Bella was in Freshman year.

They had two kids with them, both boys and they looked around 2ish. One had black hair, while the other had dirty blond. The girl looked at us, grinned and ran at Emmet, tackling him,

"My twit! How are ya love? Is Rosie hurting ya hm? Oh and are ya still in pain from me kicking you in the bullocks." The girl said, a blunt british accent being heard. Edward and I looked at each other, then the girl. "Uh. Excuse me? Get off my best friend." Edward said, and he pulled the girl back.

By then, the very tall man was by us, along with the boys, fear in his eyes. Emmett's face held the same expression, "Uh Ed. You don't wanna…" "I agree with Em. Don't touch my girl. She isn't exactly touchy feely." Edward snorted, "She's a fucking twerp." "Oh crap…" Both Em and the man muttered, backing up.

I looked at her, and gulped. She had this murderous look in her eyes, so I backed away. She chuckled darkly, "Shouldn't have said that Fag-ward." She got this evil smirk on her face as she crept closer to him, which made Edward back away. But before he could run, she pounced on him, like a tiger on their prey. \

I stood off to the side, next to Em , the man, and the two kids.

She beat Edward to a bloody pulp, and I couldn't' help but laugh at him. I always told him one day his mouth would get him hurt. And it just did. Emmett laughed, "Mandy's handing him his ass, Josh! Ha! See I learned my lesson like… weeks ago. At Bell's birthday."

"You're right… That's why I fell in love with her. The first time we met, I crashed into her at the skate park when we were 10? She was like, 'Oi! String bean! Watch you're fucking ass.' I wasn't to smart so I replyed, 'Well maybe if you were taller….' She snapped and beat me up. Badly. Then she helped me up, smiled, and said, 'Hi. I'm Mandy. I definatly like you.'" He chuckled at the memory….

Wait… Did he say Mandy? I looked closely at the girl, then my eyes widened. She looked just like Bella, the same eyes, hair, build. But she was so much shorter…. So this must be her big sister…..Ah fuck. I looked at the two kids and asked Josh, "Hey dude. They yours?" He smiled, "Yeah. They are. Cody and Jacob. Gonna be two years old next June." "Hey man, congrats." "Thanks. Ah looks like Mandy is done with you're fag friend their." "Oi! Josh! You speak like that in front of the twins again I will drag you to hell myself!" "I love you too!"

Mandy glared as she threw Edward into the fountain, his face bruised, along with whatever visible skin I could see. "I hit him in the ribs, kidneys, balls, and a few other places that cause the most pain." I jumped, hearing Mandys voice right next to me. Where the fuck did she come from?

She laughed, "I better go. Sis promised to make me dinner… Em wanna join? Bells be making ya favorite!" His eyes widened, a grin on his face, "YES!" "Mkay then. Come along Joshie, I'm tired. Carry you're Mandy." She got this innocent look on her face, so Josh smiled and picked her up, holding her close to his tall frame. She looked so tiny….

She looked at Em, and smiled. "Hey hold the twins big man? I'll give ya a ride to my place. Then home. Kay?" "Sure." He scooped up the twins, and I finally got a good look at them. They were definatly Mandy's kids, the blond one had her eyes and the one with black hair had her calculating look. I guess the green eyes, black hair, and blond hair were recessive traits in their parents…

My mind wandered for a bit… When I got hit in the arm. "Ah fuck! The hell you fucker?" I looked and saw Edward, coughing and glaring. "Who the fuck was that bitch? She damaged me dammit! Alice is gonna freak!"

I smirked and patted his head, "She it the notorious Bella Swan's older sister, Mandy."

Edwards face paled, "Oh fuck.

"Yeah. I know." \

"Tiny little thing got moves."

"I know."

Edward looked around, "Where'd Emmett go?" "With Mandy and her boyfriend I guess. And their kids."

"Those two are hers?"

"Yeah."

"Whoa. Ah I gotta go. Mom is expecting me home. And I don't think they'll be happy when they find out that I basically got my ass handed to me by someone under 5 ft. See ya Jazz."

"See ya." I muttered as I walked in the opposite direction.

I couldn't help but think…. Nah its stupid but. What if instead Jake and Cody as Josh and Mandys kids…. What if they were mine and Bella? I know I sound crazy but… If that was true. I'd be so happy. Huh…. Damn! I'm turning into a damn girl! Get it together, Whitlock! Gah… I'll go talk to Bella tomorrow. I wanna straighten us out.

Who knows what'll happen…

_**Heh… I hope I did good. I'm worta typing this after some surgery**_

_**IN a moving car**_

_**With an ice pack on my cheek**_

_**Gee what a day**_

_**Anyway I hope you like it**_

_**Remember**_

_**Read**_

_**Rate**_

_**Review **_

_**Love it**_

_**Subscribe**_

_**Love Manda~**_


	13. Didn't see that coming

_**AH! Hello lovelys!**_

_**Sorry I've been gone so long!**_

_**I've been… Busy. **_

_**So I hope you like this :D**_

_**It's called.**_

**Didn't see that one coming.**

The days passed since Jasper had met the twins. Of course, he was under the idea they were my sisters kids. Thank god he's fucking stupid. And soon before we knew it, it was a day before Halloween. Oh Halloween, my favorite holiday. How I love thee so. It's when the devil prankster comes out in both me and my sister. Oh the FUN it will be.

Rose already warned Emmett to not to trust me as well as always, same going for Mandy. He just scoffed and said they wouldn't do a thing to him. That he was "Super Invincible." To us. Oh, but Emmett will get it tomorrow. Honest to GOD! Ah, the fun in being me.

After I woke up, and brushed my wild mane of hair, I pulled on some dark blue boot cut jeans, and a black ¾ sleeve shirt. Pulling on my black converse, I went to go check on the twins. When I got into their room, I noticed the door was opened slightly. Looking in, I had to smile at the sight I saw. Mandy was standing over Jake's crib, holding him in her arms and rocking him slowly. I was surprised when I saw Josh sitting in the rocking chair, but never the less. His eyes shone with love as he looked at my sister.

Now, I'm not one to get soft, but I'm glad for those two. Since after all, after what happened when Mandy was a junior, they got through it. See, not a lot of people know. But when my sister came back for the summer, before she became a junior, she got into a good ole bike crash. She hit her head pretty badly. She couldn't remember some people, not even her then boyfriend, Josh. Her other friend, Randy, saw this as an opportunity.

When she was in the hospital, he told her he was her boyfriend. When she tried to remember, she was in so much pain. She believed him though. When Josh came by a little later, after Randy left. Mandy told him she didn't remember him, even after Josh tried to explain to her he was her boyfriend. She said Randy was.

Ah, Randy got a nice beating from both me, an ugly soon to be freshmen at the time, Josh, Rose, Sean, Skye, etc. etc. Basically all of my sisters friends. So when Randy finally admitted to Mandy that Josh was her boyfriend… Well. She looked at him. And did very very bad things to him. He was in the hospital for a good 3 months.

So she took him back and here they are now. Cute right?

Bringing myself back to reality, I saw Josh had gotten up and his arms were around her shoulders. Now is when I break them up before they cause mental scarring on my son. "Ehhem!" I coughed as I walked into the room. Josh jumped slightly and pulled away from Mandy.

" Buenos Dias! Mi hermana. El estupido novio de mi hermana."

"Oi! Bella! Josh esta no estupido!"

"Si! El esta estupido!"

"Uh… Can you speak English please? I'm to stupid to understand."

I started laughing as Mandy sent him her death glare them hmphed. I smiled and took Jake into my arms, kissing his forehead. "Good morning little man! How's mommy's little boy?" He yawned and snuggled into my arms, which made me smile even more.

I set him in his crib, then picked up Cody. After giving him a good morning kiss, I patted his head and let him fall back to sleep. Once he was again settled in his crib, I patted Mandy on the head, punched Josh in the arm and made my way into Roses' room. She was curled up like a ball against her big teddy bear. So, it was time to ruin her good morning. After a certain experience with an ice bucket on my birthday, she was going to pay.

So, I did what anyone else would do in my spot. I took pictures of her acting all cute an innocent. Then sent them to Emmetts phone. Oh, the fun. After our little photo session, I jumped on her, screaming, "I'VE COME TO TAKE AWAY YOUR LESBIAN VIRGINITY!" She screamed and shoved me off the bed, to which I promptly hit my head on the floor. "Ow. Ow. Ow. That hurt." "YOU HORRID LITTLE CHILD! HOW DARE YOU! YOU MAN WHORE!"

I stood up and glared playfully, "I'M NO MAN! I'M 100% WOMAN BABY!" And we continues our screaming match for another 10 minutes before Mandy walked in, fire in her eyes. "OI! SHUT UP YOU MORONIC BOOBS! IF YOU DON'T SHUT YOUR TRAPS I WILL! DO WHAT I DID TO YOU WHAT I DID TO JOEL WHEN I WAS 13!"

Rose and I looked at each other and instantly shut up. Ah Joel, my sisters "twin" brother. They looked alike, acted alike, and were so damn similar I thought he was my actual older brother. Joel was also her favorite target, since she had to prank SOMEONE. Joel was an idiot however, cute but an idiot. He was about 6'2 with Mandy's eyes and hair, and her pale skin. He was a great guy. And his boyfriend, Logan, was the best. He was super nice to me ever since I was a kid. However, Logan was the complete opposite of Joel and Mandy. He had blond hair with piercing blue/green eyes. And girly. Really feminine. It was scary.

It's a shame, Joel and Logan lived in California. But I did over hear Mandy say they'd stay over during Christmas time. After Rose kicked me and Mandy out, she finally emerged dressed in black capris, and a black/red tank top. And of course, her black fuck me heels. I fucking hate those things.

"Come on. Time to eat." I pulled her into the kitchen and we ate a quick breakfast of cereal. My phone vibrated in my pocket, meaning someone was texting me this morning. I pulled it out and I nearly dropped my bowl. The message on my phone read, "_Hey Bella…. It's Jasper. Listen darlin' I am sorry for what happened last time we interacted. So how about we talk about it tonight at my place?" _Rose, who like always was reading over my shoulder, gasped.

"What you gonna do Bella?"

"I'm not totally sure, I mean I guess I can just accept his apology for now. Remember, I will still crush him later on. I gotta actually get to try and know him a little bit."

"Alright. I'm here for you Bells.'

I patted her head, grabbed my bag, and said good bye to the kids. Going down the stairs, to my surprise there was Jasper, in his glory. He stood in front of my house, leaning on his Ferrari Spider, in dark wash straight jeans, a black Johnny Cash t-shirt, and black vans. I raised an eyebrow as I locked the door, and climbed down the steps. "

What you doing in front of my house, you twit?" I asked coolly as I moved towards my bike. His eyes widened as he stumbled to stand up straight.

"I. I uh wanted to see if you needed a ride to school today."

"No no, I'm afraid I don't. I prefer my bike."

"But what about tonight? Will you come?"

"Nope."

He looked so crescent fallen, "Why not?"

"Because I'm busy."

"Please? Just please?"

"No. Now goodbye Jasper."

I opened up the driveways gate, got on my bike, pulled on my helmet, and sped away.

I sped to school, like always, and parked my bike. After putting my helemt away, I made my way into the school. Ah, they started decorating already. How quant. They had fake bats around the windows, along with some fake cobwebs. A couple of jack-o-lanterns were around the school as well. It was cute. As I made my way to my locker, I added a few decorations to my locker door as well. I added some fake cobwebs, and a sign that said, "_Beware those who enter thee home of the wicked witch of the land." _Along with some fake spiders and a dash of fake blood, my locker door looked scary.

Per my usual morning routine, I sat down and read, while listening to my iPod. Just a normal morning. After Rose and Emmett got to school, we went to our classes together as always. Ah. But the surprise was what happened after school. After I got out of classes, I walked to my bike as usual. But I didn't expect strong arms to pick me up from behind and swing me around. "Bella bella. I missed my Bella! Bells bells hells bells!" I groaned, just great. "OI! GET OFF ME! FREDDY! LEMME GO!" "NO WAY! TO CUTE!"

I laughed as he swung me around, till I got pretty dizzy.

Well, it was fun until someone coughed very loudly.

[Jasper's point of view.]

After Bella brushed me off this morning, I couldn't help but stare at her the rest of the day. It wasn't my fault… Okay who the fuck am I kidding? It was all my fault she left. It was totally and utterly my fault. And now I feel like a fucking ass. Great.

At lunch I think I almost came in my pants right then and there. The little minx was eating a banana. In a very… sensual matter. I stifled a groan as she finished it, licking her lips and looking satisfied. Now I wonder how she'd react if that was MY banana in her mouth…

And as the day passed by, I couldn't help but stare at her…. Ah it seems I am attracted to her… Or maybe I'm just horny. Probably horny. Ah oh well. But at the end of the day, I think that's when something interesting happened.

We had just gotten out of school, and I was walking towards my car. When I saw a tall man, with ear length jet black hair, smoldering green eyes, and a wicked grin on his face. He looked around 6'5, muscular, and dressed in all black. He looked around and soon his eyes landed on Bella. He snuck up behind Bella and pulled her into a hug, then started to swing her around, "Bella bella. I missed my Bella! Bells bells hells bells!" He was grinning as he sang and spun her, which made her groan. "OI! GET OFF ME FREDDY! LEMME GO!" She looked a bit pissed off, but she was smiling. "NO WAY! TO CUTE!" She laughed as he spun her around.

And that's when Alice decided to cut in. She coughed loudly, hands on her hips. The man, Freddy, stopped spinning Bella and put her down.

"Is there a problem?"

"OF COURSE! Who the hell are you? And why are you touching that… that thing! I mean… you're pretty attractive, so why be near here?"

Alice batted her eyelashes at Skye, which made Bella pretend to puke. Of course, Alice noticed.

"Oh shut up you loser. I think he's pretty hot. So who are you?"

Skye smiled, "Me? I'm Freddy, Bella's boyfriend."

He pulled her up and kissed her, earning a gasp not only from me. But everyone in the vicinity.

I couldn't help it. I felt a tiny bit of my heart break. I'm not sure why. I mean… I'm only attracted to her sexually. Right?

_**Ah my lovelys. You can be so patient with me. **_

_**I'm glad you will all enjoy this**_

_**I hope you love it**_

_**Remember**_

_**Read it**_

_**Review it**_

_**Rate it**_

_**Love it**_

_**Subscribe**_

_**Love Manda~**_


	14. Things just get weirder and weirder

_**Ah it's been to long has it not? **_

_**Don't worry lovelys**_

_**I'm going to be writing again**_

_**I have to **_

_**I mean**_

_**I hate making people disappointed**_

_**As you can tell, editing has begun a while ago and it's going along… somewhat well**_

_**Blame school and this cute girl I know**_

_**They're distracting me from my work **_

_**So here's for you **_

_**My lovely fans. **_

**Things just get weirder and weirder huh**

**Bella's POV**

I felt my eye twitch and smacked Freddy upside the head, "You jack ass. Skye's going to kill you now."

"No he won't, he loves me."

"He loves me more jackass."

"DON'T CALL ME JACKASS!"

"JACKASS! Hey look Rose!"

I squirmed out of Freddy's arms and ran to rose, smiling "Rosie Posie! My little Rosie Posie!" Freddy started saying as he went to hug Rose, who screamed and ran away. "Rosie! Come back! I love you!" "GET AWAY FREDDY! I STILL DON'T FORGIVE YOU!"

As he ran after her, I started laughing hard. Ah, Rose was a favorite target of Freddy anyway. Emmett looked at me, which made me smile. "Sorry Em. That's Freddy; he's my friend Skye's boyfriend. Rose is only scared cause he has a vice grip of a hug."

"Ah… Makes sense."

"Yeah. I'll grab him. You grab Rose and meet me back at my place okay?"

"Sure."

I hugged Em once and started to go after Freddy put a tiny hand gripped my wrist. I spun around and glared at the person holding my arm. "What do you want from my life you annoying little pixie like creature?" Yes, Alice for some un-godly reason was touching me. I didn't know whether I should slap her away like a bug or spray bug repellent at her. Either option sounded good at the time.

"Whose that tall and tasty hunk?"

"That? That's Freddy. He doesn't go after pixies like you."

"So he IS your boyfriend?"

"No way in hell! That'll never happen."

"Oh you're not enough woman for him?"

I started laughing, hard. Oh god, that's hilarious. Me not enough woman for him? I wonder should I tell her he likes his lollipops better than anything else. Nah… Not yet. I composed myself and patted her head, like I do to Cody or Jake. "You can ask him yourself. Observe. Yo! Freddy! This chick here thinks you're my guy!"

Freddy stopped running after Rose, who ran straight into Emmett's chest a nice blush on her cheeks. Oh the fun I will have torturing her about it. Freddy made his way over, a bit of confusion on his face. "Hells Bells say wha?" "This chick thinks you are my boyfriend." Freddy looked down at Alice, and laughed, which made confusion rush over her face. "I'm not her boyfriend. Dear God, not in a million years."

Alice grinned and tried making her boobs look bigger than they were, meaning she tried making it look like she had boobs. I started laughing as Edward walked up to us, confusion and a touch of anger in his eyes.

"Alice what are you trying to do?"

"Nothing Eddy-poo."

"Bull shit." Freddy looked at me and I nodded slightly, which made him smirk. "Oh Bells. I found my type." Alice smirked and when Freddy walked past her to Edward, the look Alice had was priceless. Her mouth dropped and her eyes were bulging out of her head, "Freddy! The hell!"

"He's my type."

The smirk Freddy wore was almost identical to the one I wore, as Edward gulped. Freddy wrapped his arms around Edwards waist, and breathed ever so lightly on Edward's neck, "He's so tempting." Edward let out a girly scream and pulled away, panting hard. He was a nice bright red in the face region, muttering about evil people and such. He turned to Alice, grabbed her hand and started to drag her away from where they were.

I high fived Freddy and turned around to walk to my bike, when I collided with a solid warm fleshy being. I looked up and almost groaned, "Yes Jasper?"

"Who's that?"

"Freddy. My best mate, why?"

"Is he….. Is he your boyfriend?"

"No! Gods no. He's gay."

"Oh… But that kiss."

"He's an asshole who does that to get a rouse of people. Usually Skye keeps him in place."

"Skye is?"

"His boyfriend. Now go away I need to get home."

"About tonight…"

"No Jasper! God.."

I glared at him, walking right past him. I was to pissed to deal with him. Freddy touched my shoulder, which made me spin around. "Yes?"

"How am I getting to your house?"

"Catch a ride with Rose."

"Fine…."

"I'll make you cookies at home okay?"

"YAY!" He hugged me tight and he went off in search of Rose.

I, meanwhile, got on my bike and rode home, exhausted out of my mind. I parked my bike in the front, per routine, and made my way up the stairs to my apartment. When I got inside, I screamed.

**_I hope you enjoy this_**

**_I know it's been ages since I've written something for this. _**

**_And the editing for this is going underway_**

**_I mean seriously_**

**_Was I a daft bimbo when I wrote it? _**

**_Jesus I'm fixing it now. _**

**_Reemmber the routine_**

**_Love Manda_**


	15. Well, hello

_**I feel as if my life has gotten way out of hand**_

_**For me not to be updating**_

_**Fuck**_

_**Well**_

_**Here is a new chapter to Well Hell**_

**Well, Hello **

(Bella's POV)

"SEAN!"

I tackled my older cousin, and held him tight. I felt his chest rumble from a deep chuckle, "Hi to you too, Bella." I pulled away and looked up, grinning from ear to ear. His dark eyes met mine, "How'd you get here! Oh how long are you gonna be here? Is Skye here as well?" He chuckled again, "Calm down. I was in a plane, ya know? I'll be here for another week or two, and yes Skye is here as well." "Awesome! So…How are you man?"

Sean shrugged, before running a hand through his short, curly brown hair, "I'm good, I guess. Just tired from work, and the crazy one trying to see me." I shuddered, "You poor boy…" He shrugged nonchalantly, before settling himself on the couch, "So little cousin. Have you enjoyed hurting the one who caused you the most pain?"

"I am enjoying it actually."

He laughed, "You are one for pranks… Which still scares me. Anyway, where's Rose?"

"She'll be here soon. So will Freddie. Oh god, he got me outside my school and just HAD to plant one on me in front of the target. Lucky me, however, that Freddie got distracted by Eddie boy and freaked the guy out. Hilarious."

Sean chuckled once more, "Mandy is down stairs in her apartment. With Josh. AGAIN."

I shuddered, "Those two are gonna make me an aunt way too young."

"You are a mother, remember that."

"Shut up, old man."

"OI! I'm 20!"

"I know. Sean….Where are my kids?"

"Taking a nap."

I sighed gratefully, "You know… I need to buy them beds soon, they are at that age…Plus I know Cody is gonna get out of there and terrorize Rose when she sleeps." I chuckled at the thought of my innocent baby boy terrorizing my scary…scary cousin. I slipped off my sneakers and went to check on my little angels, who were fast asleep. Sighing happily, I left the room and sat on the couch with Sean. We talked for a while about well, life in general.

Not too long after we got on the topic of which was better, Rock or Rap, Rose came in looking very mad.. Eeep. Trailing behind her was an apologetic Emmett and a smirking Freddie. Raising an eyebrow, Freddie grinned. "Oh. Emmett grabbed my ass by accident and thought it was Rose. And Rose is HORRIFIED to have an ass like yours truly." Sean and I started laughing hysterically, as both Rose and Emmett glared at us. By the time we calmed down and sobered up, I smiled. "Sean, meet Rose's boy toy, Emmett. Emmett, meet my cousin, the ultimate prankster…Next to moi."

"Oy! I'm no one's boy toy!"

"Shut up, Emmett!"

"Yes, Rose…"

Everyone laughed, as Emmett hung his head in shame, then glared at me. Rolling my eyes, I gave him a tight hug and grinned. "Come now, Emmett. Let us sit, make popcorn, and watch movies to our hearts content." The others smiled as we set that plan into motion. Of course, by like 7 that night, something HAD to ruin it all. We were in the middle of Saw when my phone started to blare, "_We'll sneak out, while they sleep, and sail off into the night. We'll come clean and start over the rest of our life. When we're gone we-" _

"Hello?"

"Er… Bella?"

"Yeah?"

"It's me, Jasper. Um, will you like… I dunno. Open your front door. Or better yet, come down stairs so we can talk?"

I groaned, "Fine. Just fine. I'll leave my warm house to talk to you."

I hung up my phone, and smiled at my friends. "I'll be right back. I have a dumbass at my door." Before they could say a word, I had pulled on my hoodie and went down the stairs. Opening the door, there was Jasper, bashful expression on his face and hands deep in his dark jeans. His green eyes were tired, and he sighed. "Ah, Bella."

"Yes, Jasper?"

"I have a question."

"Yes?"

"Um. Well can we try, and I mean, try and give this friendship thing a shot? I really do feel bad about what happened all those years ago.." "Sure, I guess." He smiled, "Thank you. So what are you doing?" "Chilling with my cousins, Emmett, and Freddie. Ya know, normal stuff… But anyway well…Tomorrow is Halloween, ja? "

"Yes, what about it?"

"Well, my sister Mandy is going out on a date with her boyfriend, Josh. And she needs me to take the twins trick or treating, so since I don't wanna go alone. Go with me?"

I knew that he thought my er…our kids were my sisters, so why not play along? Besides everything I did say was true… So yeah, it'd be interesting. Plus how was I supposed to make him fall for me if I didn't even spend time with him? I smiled innocently, and he sighed but nodded. "Sure, I'll go no problem." "Awesome. Also, since they are little kids… Why don't you dress up? I mean. I'll be dressing up as well so why not?" "Sure…" "Awesome, be like a pirate. Cause that's what the boys will be." "Okay…" I smiled and gave him a quick hug, "Awesome. I'm gonna head back upstairs to finish the movie then kick Emmett out of the house. See ya tomorrow, Jasper."

Giving him a quick wave, I went back up the stairs to the apartment and left him in the slightly bitter October night.

(Jasper's POV)

I stood there as she slammed the door shut, before sighing and making my way back to my car. At least I had a chance to reconcile with her… and I kinda do feel bad about how I hurt her. I mean, come on I got the girl to move across the country away from me. Shrugging my shoulders, I got into my car and drove home, Bella still on my thoughts. I mean, I just wanted her back in my bed right? She is pretty hot… But something was nagging me that I didn't want that. That for once, I wanted a regular relationship. Not just, ya know. Getting laid.

Shuffling inside, I dropped my keys in the key bowl, really clever dad, and started up the stairs when I bumped into Peter. He was on the phone, with that god damn shit eating grin I hated. "Yeah sure. No problem, you wanna hang tonight? Yeah sure. Awesome. Alright so what's the address?" He paused for a second, before grinning, "No way. The chief lives right under you? I'll be over in like 10 minutes. Bye!" He hung up and grinned, "Guess who's going out tonight?" "Uh. You?" "Yeah! That pretty girl you had over, Bella. I'm gonna go chill at her house with her, her sister, and everyone. So yeah, I'll see you later."

I gave him the two finger salute, and went to my room. Anger rolled off me in waves, I was just there! Why would she prefer my brother…. Just.. UGH I GIVE UP! I flopped down onto my bed and sighed, just what was this girl doing to me? Was I dare say, jealous my brother got to hang out with her and I didn't? Ugh.. I sighed once more, before letting sleep consume me.

_**Damn ahhah. It has been a while… Anyway**_

_**I hope you enjoy this one**_

_**And to those of you who also enjoy my story**_

**Just the way I am**

_**An update will be available today as well as soon as I can finish the chapter. **_


End file.
